Medieval love games
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh is a princess that is about to be wed of as a prize in a knight's tournament, but things don't go exactly as planned. The setting is in Medieval Britain.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

MEDIEVAL LOVE GAMES

MEDIEVAL LOVE GAMES.

Chapter 1.

Horse hoofs were thundering towards the ground as a man rode through the forest on his black horse, faster and faster until the horse was spooked and threw him of and ran away into the forest.

"Thunder, thunder" he yelled without luck.

"You lost something?" he heard a woman's voice ask.

"Yeah my horse threw" he stopped when he saw her, her hair was golden like the sun and her eyes sparkled like green emeralds.

She giggled and said: You lost your horse huh, where are ya going I've never seen you around.

"I'm on the way over to the King's castle to find out more about a contest" he said.

"The one where you can win the princess" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah" he admitted, she suddenly lost the sparkle in her eyes for some reason.

"I'll help you find your horse" she said with another sigh.

"Something wrong?" he asked and looked closer at her, she was not wearing a dress, but instead a tunic that reached a little lover than her tight whit a belt around her waist to make it sit tighter, she was also wearing a green cape with a hood, and what amazed him the most was that she wasn't wearing any kind of stockings, he could see her bare legs, which was not usual at all. She was holding a crossbow, over her shoulder was another belt that contained her arrows and on her side she had a dagger.

"No no, it's nothing I wanna bore you whit" she said as they started to walk.

"So you in the woods often" he said.

"As often as I can my dad don't like me running of and if he found out I was out here practicing shooting and search he would" she stopped and went quiet.

"Oh there is that stupid horse of mine, Thunder, get back here now" he said, the horse came over and he got up again and said: Oh I where are my manners I completely forgot to introduce my self, I'm Horatio Caine.

"And I'm Calli" she said, she didn't wanto say who she was.

"Calli?" he asked.

"Yeah just Calli" she said and smiled at him.

"Hmmm, well I hope I see you around" he said and rode of while she stood back and though "You will sooner than you know".


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When Calleigh came back to the castle her father looked at her and said: Calleigh please don't say you went out dressed like that.

"I did I dress as I please" she said stubborn.

"Where have you been?" Kenwall asked angrily.

"Just around" she said looking away, she had got one of her maids to take her weapons before she went inside.

"I won't have you sneaking of doing whatever you do, you are a princess, start acting like one" Kenwall said.

"But I don't wanna be a princess, not fair that the boys getto do what they like, only cause I'm a girl I get treated differently" she said annoyed.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult" he said.

"Because I don't like that I can't marry for love, you sell me of like a price, I'm a person, and I wanto fight and such like the guys" she said.

"You're a girl" said her father.

"And I hate it, you can take your stupid knight's contest and go to hell" she yelled.

"Calli" she heard her brother Dave say from behind.

"No Dave I'm feed up with it, hit me, kick me or throw me in the dungeon I don't care anymore" she said with a sigh knowing all to well what would happen next.

Horatio was down at the local marked place when he ran into another guy. Horatio looked at him, he was young, he bet about half his age or so, with thick brown hair and brown eyes.

"What ya looking at" said the other man.

"Oh sorry" said Horatio.

"You better be" said the other guy.

"I don't wanto argue, can't I just buy you a beer or something then we're even" said Horatio.

"I guess that's ok" said the other guy.

"Ok then, I'm Horatio" said Horatio.

"Jake, you here to win the princess to" said Jake.

"Yeah, have you any idea what she looks like" said Horatio.

"No not at all" said Jake.

"Hmmm" said Horatio and again he didn't see where he was going and run into two girls.

"Hey watch where you're going" one of them said.

"Sorry, I just keep running into people today" Horatio apologized with a smile.

"That's ok, we weren't looking either" said the other and smiled back at him.

"Hey Nat, Jules, woulda hurry up or we'll get in trouble" said a third girl.

"Yeah, yeah coming" they said and left the guys.

"They were cute" said Jake dreamily.

"I thought you were here to win the princess" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"I can have fun before I do" said Jake as they reached the place where they sold beer and Horatio bought two and they started to drink and talk.

"Oh did you see that man, what a guy" said Julia as they entered Calleigh's bedroom.

"The red head or the one with brown hair" said Natalia.

"The one with brown hair the other one looked to old" said Julia.

"Nah don't think he's that old late thirties at the most" said Natalia.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Calleigh, she came for her bathroom.

"These two guys we run into at the marked" said Natalia.

"Yeah they were so handsome" said Julia.

"You two are hopeless, you back any better Calleigh?" asked Valera.

"A little, but still hurts, but I'll live" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You really shouldn't og against him" said Valera.

"I can take it" said Calleigh and looked away thinking how much easier it would be to be a normal twenty-three year old.

"You gotto hear about these guys" said Natalia excited.

"Yeah tell me" said Calleigh curiously, she always loved to hear about the guys that came to win her hand, and since her father didn't liked her to go anywhere beside the court yard she didn't see much of the city life.

"There was these two guys, one with red hair and one with brown" Natalia started.

"Yeah and the one with brown hair was youngest and he had these beautiful brown eyes" said Julia dreamily.

"Did you say red hair, did he have blue eyes to" said Calleigh hopefully.

"Yeah" said Natalia.

"And did he like look in his late thirties?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah why?" said Natalia curiously.

"Oh nothing, go on" said Calleigh thinking "It's him it has to be him".

"Ok so we crashed into the red haired guy or the other way around not sure and he apologized" said Natalia.

"Yeah and he joked a bit to" said Julia.

"He seemed real nice and the other one had a scar on this upper lip" said Natalia.

"Wonder what they look like with armor on" said Julia.

"You two are hopeless" said Valera again and shook her head.

"You need us for anything?" Natalia asked.

"Not at the moment, I need some alone time" said Calleigh.

"Call us if you need us" said Julia.

"Always" said Calleigh and they left her.

Right after Calleigh sank down on her bed crying since the back hurt much more than she said it did, it was like fire burning up her back, and every time it seemed to heal, he hit her so the wounds opened over and over. All she wanted was for someone to come and take her away and love her for who she was not what she was.

"Why couldn't I live life like others, this ain't fair" she thought and continued to cry.

The next day Calleigh had again sneaked of to the forest. She was sitting looking at the lake under the shadow of her favorite three. She didn't lean to it since it would hurt too much.

Calleigh took of her shoes and walked down to the lake and let the cold water cool her down since it was a hot summer's day.

Calleigh really wanted to swim, but she was afraid that it would hurt so she stood a couple of minutes thinking about it before she took of her tunica and let her sink into the water.

Without her knowing Horatio was watching her as she started to swim, she was so beautiful, he had never before seen anything like her, so he kept on watching.

Calleigh swam a shore and saw him and though "Damn how will I get up without him seeing everything".

But Horatio just turned his back so she could get up and get dressed without him looking.

"You're back in the woods" she said, there was a hint of happiness in her voice.

"I thought you might be here" he said since he really hoped she was since he hadn't been able to get her out his mind since they meet the day before.

"Well I managed to run away again" she said.

"What are you running from?" he asked curiously.

Without really knowing why Calleigh turned her back on him and showed him her wounds.

"Your dad?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Why would he do that to you?" Horatio asked.

"He don't like that I dress like this in public, says it ain't fit for a lady" she said.

"Well you aren't exactly in public" he said.

"Well if I told him I was going out to do weapons training it wouldn't help my case" she said with a sigh.

"I understand so you like weapons" he said.

"Oh I do, I really do, they are so exciting and I just" she said and let out a sigh.

"Wow you're different then any other girl I've ever meet" he said as they walked side by side.

"May I please try riding your horse, always wanted to ride one" she said.

"Yeah sure, do you need help to get up?" he asked polite.

"Yes please" she said and he helped her up in the saddle.

"Wow this feels different, his name is Thunder right" she said feeling the strong horse beneath her, she put her hand on his neck and felt his fast pulse.

"Yes and he don't like anyone reading him by me so it's a miracle he let you up" said Horatio.

At that moment the horse raised on two feet, Calleigh let out a surprised scream and held on to his neck as the horse went down and slammed his front hoofs into the ground and did the same thing again a couple of times while he furiously threw his head to threw her of, but Calleigh had no intentions of backing down or falling of the huge horse.

Horatio watched with fascination as the young girl held on to the horse refusing to be thrown of while he raised and shock his head in anger to throw her up just to find that she was still sitting on top of him.

Calleigh felt an excitement she had never felt before, a shiver of joy went through her body as the wild horse struggled under her, she bent over and whispered in it's ear: You gotto do better than that you big strong beast.

And just like that the horse took of for a while ride through the forest while she giggled of joy.

Horatio just shook his head since there wasn't much else he could do cause there was no way he could slow down his horse.

Thunder ran through the forest, jumping over things in his way not getting why the person on top of him would fall of like others would no matter what he did.

Calleigh sat tight feeling the adrenalin pump through her body as the horse kept on running and throw his head violently from side to side.

The horse rose again and let his hoofs go in the air, but it didn't help, the person was still on top of him, so he returned to his master.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, her checks were red, her eyes was sparkling of satisfaction and she was breathing heavily as sweat was running from her backside making the tunica stick to her body as she was still sitting on top of his horse.

Then he looked at his horse, Thunder was sweaty and breathing heavily to.

"You ok?" asked Horatio and smiled at her.

"I'm fantastic, this was the greatest thing I ever tried" she said between her heavy breaths as he helped her of.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little soar and overwhelmed other than that fine" she said and calmed her self down.

"Sure looked like you were having fun" he said.

"Oh I did, he's just wonderful" she said and smiled at the horse who nodded at her.

"He is" said Horatio.

"Wish I had a horse to" she said with a sigh.

"You want him?" Horatio asked.

"But what about you then, you need him for the tournament" she said.

"I can always by or rent a new one" he said.

"You're giving me a horse just like that, without wanting anything in return, you're not doing that to get your way with me" she said offended.

"No, no, no, I would never do that, I just though since you liked him so much" said Horatio.

"Cause you can't do that" she said and backed away a little.

"Calli, easy I would never do anything like that to you, we only just meet" he said calmly.

"How would I know, I've never been with and you give me a horse, you must want something in return" she said.

"You never been with a man, how old are you?" he asked surprised by this.

"Twenty-three, my dad wouldn't allow it, looks me up" she said embarrassed and looked down in the ground.

"Oh" he said.

"So what do you want from me if I take him?" she asked.

"Nothing but your friendship my lady" he said and bowed before her.

"Are you sure, cause I would never cause it's and I can't just" she said.

"I'm sure, as I said already I would never ask you for that" he said honestly.

"Well then I say thank you for the horse kind sir" said Calleigh.

"You're welcome my lady" he said.

"Will I see you again" she said, she knew she had to go home before her dad found out she was missing.

"I promise you will my lady" he said wondering where she lived.

"I really have to, I wish I didn't buy" she said.

"I understand, I'll see you later, and be kind to him" said Horatio.

"I will again, thanks see ya" she said and he helped her up and she rode back into town.

When she got back her father looked at her and the horse and said: Where did you get that?

"A kind Sir gave him to me?" she said honest.

"What did you do for him to do so?" asked Kendall, since she was sweaty and looked like she had doing something else than riding.

"Nothing just rode him" said Calleigh.

"You expect me to believe that" he said.

"I just rode him" said Calleigh.

"You rode the guy" said her father shocked.

"No the horse" she said confused not knowing what he was on about.

"You want me to believe that, he had his way with you didn't he" said Kendall angrily.

"NO" Calleigh yelled and let the horse raise and slam his hoofs hardly into the ground in front of her father.

"Calleigh I'll make you pay for that" he said.

"Then be it, cause I didn't do anything with that man, and this horse is mine" she said and pet Thunder.

"Wow, that is the most beautiful horse I've ever saw" said Adam, her oldest brother, him, Nick and Dave just came back from sword fight practice.

"Yeah really and I didn't know you could ride Babygirl" said Nick.

"Well I can" she said and got the horse to rose again.

"Who did you get that horse from?" asked Dave curiously.

"A guy" she said and blushed.

"Oh look at that, she's in love" Adam teased.

"I AM NOT" she protested still blushing.

"Oh no you are not, you are to marry the winner of the tournament" said Kendall.

"I will not" she protested.

"I bet you rather enter the contest and win to not marry the dude" Nick joked.

"As a matter a fact yes" she said.

"Well that you can forget, you're a princess not a knight" said Kendall.

"But daddy please, I promise to win" she begged him.

"NO" he said.

"Please, please, please" she begged.

"No, cause if you loose, you'll die" he said.

"Like you didn't already try that already, please daddy" she begged again.

"No you will not, that is my final saying" said Kendall.

"But daddy" she said.

"No, now would ya get of that stupid horse, stop with you foolish ideas and start acting like a lady" he said annoyed by her behavior.

"He's not stupid and neither is my ideas" she said hurt.

"Your head is full if silly nonsense, now get of him and clean your self up, there is someone I like you to meet" he said.

"Oh great another man, like I haven't meet enough of those already" she though with a sigh, got of the horse, gave it to a servant and went inside.

A moment later she came down wearing jade silk dress, and a her crown, oh how she hated these dresses, she adjusted the golden belt around her waist so the dress sat tighter and her breasts showed a bit more.

She entered the room where her father was in and saw him with a man her age, and knew by his looks that it was the man Julia got hung up on and let out a giggle.

Her father watched her with a sigh and shook his head at her belt, but she just smiled at him.

Calleigh walked up to them and her father said: Calleigh meet Jake Berkley.

"Hi" she said and shook his hand.

"So you're the princess" he said and measured her up and down.

"I am, you're a knight right" she said.

"I am" he replied.

"So do you have a horse?" she asked.

"I do, he's outside" said Jake.

"May I please see him?" Calleigh asked, she wanted to see if his horse was better than hers.

Jake nodded and they went outside to check out the horse.

"Wow, he's a real beauty" said Calleigh and looked at the white horse.

"It's a she, her name is Virginia" said Jake and pet his horse lovingly.

"You got a girly horse why" said Calleigh surprised.

"We just fell in love" said Jake and kissed her muzzle and the horse gave him a lick back.

"A man and his horse" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Yes" said Jake, he loved his horse.

"You wanna see mine, just got him" said Calleigh excited.

"Yeah sure" said Jake and followed her into the stable.

"Jake meet Thunder" said Calleigh and walked over the big, black horse.

"Wait did you say his name was Thunder" said Jake surprised.

"Yes ain't he beautiful" said Calleigh happily.

"He is it's just I know a guy and he said his horse name was Thunder" said Jake thoughtfully.

"There has to be more than one black horse with the name Thunder" Calleigh said with a giggle thinking "So you know Horatio".

"I suppose" said Jake.

"So you are going to try to win me" she said.

"I intend to yes" he said.

"Hmmm" said Calleigh.

"You sure are beautiful" he said.

"Why thank you" she said and blushed slightly.

"Well I better go, I have to talk to someone bout a horse" said Jake.

"Ok, please come by again, cause I really like Virginia" said Calleigh.

"I sure will" said Jake and left.

Jake went into the room he, Horatio and anther knight named Eric shared and said: You gave her your horse so not cool dude.

"I didn't give anyone my horse" said Eric confused.

"I wasn't talking to you, Horatio over here gave the princess his horse and that is so not cool" said Jake angrily.

"I never did such a thing, I never even meet the princess" said Horatio shocked.

"So you didn't give away your horse" said Jake.

"I did" said Horatio.

"That's what I'm saying" said Jake.

"But it couldn't have been the princess I gave him to, she looked like a common girl" said Horatio.

"So what was her name" said Jake.

"Calli" said Horatio.

"Dude everyone knows that Calli is princess Calleigh's nickname and why did you give her a horse?" Eric asked.

"She liked him so I though why not, but I swear I didn't know she was the princess" said Horatio, since he didn't thinking "That sure explains a lot".

"So you just give away horses to every girl you meet" said Eric.

"No, she was special" said Horatio.

"Yeah I'll say" said Jake.

"But seriously H, you can't just give the princess things, that ain't fair to the rest of us" said Jake.

"Well I didn't know she was the princess I jut said, and besides if I wanna give things to a girl I like that's my business" said Horatio.

"Not when we all are competing for the same girl" said Jake.

"Yeah that is so breaking the rules" said Eric.

"Nah it isn't cause all is fair in love and war" said Horatio.

"No it isn't" Jake protested.

"Yeah cause now you are one head ahead of us, you should win her in the contest not by buying her things" said Eric.

"Well that wouldn't matter since even if I did buy her things I still have to win the contest to get her" said Horatio.

"Yeah he got a point" said Eric.

"Ok I'll give you that one, sorry" said Jake.

"That's al right, and if it helps I won't give her more stuff" said Horatio.

"No worries since I'll beat your both for her hand" said Jake.

"You wish, I'll be the one to marry her" said Eric.

"Enough talking who's with me for a beer" said Horatio and they went down to the bar.

"Horatio isn't that the girls from the marked" said Jake and pointed over at the tavern.

"Yes I believe it is" said Horatio.

"Let's ask them to join us" said Jake and went over to Natalia, Julia and Valera and said: Would you lovely girls care to join me and my friends.

"Why sure my handsome knight, we be honored to, won't we" said Julia.

"Yeah" said Natalia and Valera and followed him.

"So what's your names I didn't catch them the other day" said Horatio when they all had sat down.

"I'm Julia, this is Natalia and Valera, what about you three?" asked Julia curious.

"I'm Horatio, and that is Jake and Eric" said Horatio.

"And you're all here to win Calleigh right" said Natalia.

"Yeah you know her?" asked Eric.

"Yup we are her chambermaids" said Valera.

"So tell us bout her" said Jake.

"What do we get in return" said Julia.

"What do you want" said Jake with a sly smile.

"Just alcohol for now" said Julia.

"Deal, so how old are you all" said Eric.

"Well I'm twenty-five, Valera twenty-three same as Calleigh and Julia thirty, what about you lads?" asked Natalia curiously.

"I'm twenty-three, Eric twenty-one and old man H is thirty-seven, sorry H" said Jake.

"No worries" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"So what do you all do up at the castle, do we have any kinda competition there?" asked Eric.

"Oh yes you do" said Julia with a giggle.

"She's taken already" said Horatio.

"No, but she have three very protective older brothers and a stable boy that also is a servant" said Natalia.

"Oh how old are they" said Jake a bit worried.

"Her brothers Adam and Nick are twenty- six, Dave is twenty-eight and Ryan is only fourteen, but you should still watch out for him, not to mention her father" said Natalia.

"Fourteen that young" said Eric shocked.

"Yes, he grew up at the castle, he's been there longer than we have" said Julia.

"Yup along with his parents" said Valera.

"Hmm I'm more worried bout her brothers to be honest" said Horatio.

"You should be they are very strong and over protective, your only advance is that I think Calleigh likes you, how did you come to give her that horse of yours?" Valera asked.

"Well I meet her up in the forest and I though she was a common girl until these lads told me otherwise" said Horatio.

"Oh that would explain why you thought she was a common girl, and to be honest that girl hates court life" said Natalia.

"Yeah I get that, her dad seems brutal to" said Horatio.

"She showed you?" Julia said shocked.

"Yes" said Horatio.

"She must really like you then" said Valera.

"But what do you do up there all day" said Eric curiously.

"Well we do pretty much what she does, read Greek history, Christian texts and such, and she's thought up in military technology and strategy by her brothers, if her dad knew he would probably kill them all, but she also manages to sneak out and practice archery or whatever she does out in the forest as often as she can and of course we gossip a lot" said Natalia with a giggle.

"How come she don't like court life?" asked Jake.

"She don't like that she have to live by all the rules and that her man is picked for her" said Julia.

"Hmm she seems like a smart girl" said Horatio.

"She is, the smartest one around" said Natalia.

"Is she I mean has she any experience?" asked Jake.

"No not at all, her dad would never let her date or such" said Valera.

"What about you three?" asked Eric.

"A lady never tells" they all said at the same time and giggle.

"I'll better buy another round then" said Jake and they all laughed as he went over to the bar.

"Man my head hurts" said Natalia the next day when they were sitting out in the court yard the next day.

"No wonder, you shouldn't have drank that much" said Julia with a giggle.

"Where were you last night" said Calleigh curiously.

"Down at the bar drinking and talking with Horatio, Jake and Eric, I didn't do anything stupid did I" said Natalia.

"Hahaha I bet you made out with one of them" said Ryan who joined them.

"Nah she didn't we were just talking about everything" said Julia.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Calleigh.

"They wanted to know bout you and court life and such and we wanted to know bout them" said Natalia.

"Oh tell me everything" said Calleigh her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Well H is thirty- seven, Jake is same age as you, and their cute friend Eric is twenty-one" said Valera.

"Yeah and H has never been married or such, think he said he didn't find the right girl, Jake I think is a player and he always have a lot of girls, Eric is also kinda a player, but I think he could settle down if he found the right girl" said Valera.

"And they all love to fight a lot, so they are all going to try to win you" said Natalia.

"Did they say anything about what weapons they are best with?" Calleigh asked.

"Horatio sword and lance, think he's good on horseback, but he have to get a new horse now, Eric can't fight on horseback, and he's no good with swords to heavy, and Jake knows everything, oh he's so handsome" said Julia.

"And what about knowledge, what are they thought in?" she asked.

"Horatio, Greek, Latin and such, he knows a lot about a lot of things, Jake was thought up in Christianity and Eric well, he's thought in literature and some languages" said Natalia.

"Hmmm and did Horatio say anything bout getting a new horse?" she asked.

"Yes as soon as possible, they are sharing a room until the tournament" said Valera.

"Ok well I gotto go and talk to my brothers see you later" said Calleigh and left.

"What was that about?" asked Natalia.

"Sounded like she was asking for who would be the best husband" said Ryan.

"But I though she said she didn't wanto get hitched" said Natalia.

"Oh she does if the guy can live upto her standards" said Ryan.

"Really" said Natalia.

"I think so, so Nat what do you say you wanna have me" said Ryan.

"No, you are way to young, now get lost" said Natalia.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" said Ryan with a smile and left.

"Guys can you help me with something?" Calleigh asked when she found her brothers in the stable.

"Sure what do you need Babygirl" said Davey and smiled at her.

"I need you to train me so I can be a knight" she said.

"Why do you wanna be a knight so bad" said Adam.

"Cause I wanna prove a woman can do anything a man can" she said.

"But Calleigh there's no way you can beat them" said Nick.

"That's why you gotto help me please" she begged.

"I dunno, it could be dangerous" said Dave.

"Vivere militare est" said Calleigh. (Vivere militare est To live is to fight.)

"And I thought you were a believer of amor vinicit omnia" said Adam. (amor vinicit omnia Love conquers all.)

"Well that to, my love for my weapons, please do this for me" she said.

"Well ok, but you gotto do exactly as we say" said Dave.

"Of course and I already know my three strongest contestants straight and weaknesses and I will use it against them, cause I will win" she said.

"VIVAT REGINA" the boys yelled. (Vivat regina Long live the queen.)

"Not yet, but maybe someday I will be" she said.

"To us you are, so then let the training begin" said Dave.

"Mhm" said Calleigh.

Later that night Calleigh were sneaking out to the stable, took out Thunder and headed for the forest. When she got there she got of the horse and said: You know you gotto work with me if we shall win this tournament right.

The horse nodded and looked at her.

"Calleigh what are you doing out here so late" she suddenly heard a familiar voice say.

"I was just I kinda, uhm I can't tell ya" she said and turned to face Horatio.

"Oh really, why didn't you tell me you were the princess?" he asked.

"I just I uhm didn't want you to know, cause then you would and I didn't you to and I'm so sorry I should have told you" she said knowing it sounded stupid.

"And I though you were a smart girl" he said and looked at her.

"I" she stopped as for the first time in her life didn't know what she was going to say, she just stood looking confused at him.

"Calleigh relax, I'm not mad, but we are going to you can't go on hiding things" he said.

"I know, I'm sorry, really I am" she said honest.

"You're forgiven, now what are you doing out here in the middle of the night" he said.

"Ok this I can't tell you, but I promise you will know in time ok" she said and looked him in the eyes.

"I guess I can live with that, but really you shouldn't be here alone in the middle of the night, it's not safe" he said.

"I'm not alone at the moment, I'm with you and I can defend my self" she said.

"I know you can, but no more running out in the middle of the night, I won't have anything happen to you" he said.

"Well ok, I'll go back" she said and got on the horse again and rode of, while he stood looking after her smiling.

Calleigh lay on her bed smiling had he really said he wanted something more with her or was it her imagination. She was thinking of his blue eyes, she could look into them forever.

"Oh I love him, I really love him" she thought before she closed her eyes and fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapther 3

Chapther 3.

"Calleigh I give, I give, let me go" said Adam, Calleigh was standing over him holding a sword against his throat, she was covered in sweat, her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"Calleigh enough, let him go" said Nick a bit worried, but Dave hold him back.

Calleigh slowly got of him and said: I need a break, I'm back in an hour or so ok" she said, she needed to get away to calm her self down, since she was aroused.

"Ok, but I think you had enough training for today" said Dave.

"Thanks Dave, see ya" she said and went into the stable to find Thunder.

"Wow she can get you to the ground after four days of practice, not bad" said Nick.

"Well Adam is easy, I'm putting her against you next, then me, then someone else" said Dave.

"Is that fair, she's a girl" said Adam a bit worried.

"If she's doing to win the battle in five months she has to" said Dave and went inside.

Calleigh rode Thunder into the forest faster and faster until she reached the lake where she quickly got undressed and jumped in. The cold water felt so good as she swam out to the deep she dived under and let out a sigh of pleasure as the cold water absorbed her.

Calleigh reached the surface, but was still as aroused as before, just not as sweaty.

"Ohhh, no fair" she let out in frustration, oh how badly she wanted to be with a man right now, her body was longing for it more than ever.

Calleigh lay down on the grass under the heating sun to let the water dry of. Her hand went down and caressed her breast and she let out a soft moan.

Without her knowing Horatio was watching her, he found it wisely to interrupt in case someone would see her and said: Mhm.

Calleigh startled and said: How long have you been watching?

"Not long, I just thought well it wouldn't be a good thing for anyone to see you like this" he said.

"I know I just, never mind" she said and got dressed.

"You're real randy aren't you" said Horatio with a smile.

"Yes" she said.

"Hmm and you can't seem to get ride of that" he said.

"No, it's driving me crazy" she said.

"Hmmm" he said and placed his hips and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"It's something" she said.

"No nothing" he said.

"I better head back, see you hand Horatio" she said and got back on the horse.

"Don't ride him to hard" Horatio joked.

"I won't" said Calleigh she still didn't get everyone's comments about riding which bugged her.

"Natalia have you seen my blue dress?" Calleigh asked later that day.

"It's to washing, why?" asked Natalia.

"Going out" said Calleigh.

"Your dad will kill you I hope you know" said Natalia.

"I need to, I just wanna have some fun, see what's like" said Calleigh and found a purple dress instead and tied a belt around her wais.

"Ok but then me, Jules and Val are coming to so you don't get in to much trouble" said Natalia.

"Uhm ok" said Calleigh and they left.

Down at the tavern the girls sat down with a table and Natalia got them something to drink.

"This tastes funny" said Calleigh after taking a sip from the beer since she was used to vine.

"It gets better after a couple of glassed, oh there are the boys, HEY JAKE OVER HERE" Julia shouted and Jake, Eric and Horatio came over.

"So the princess is out" Jake said.

"It's her first time here, now be nice" said Julia and gave him a peck on the check.

"When was I not nice" said Jake and smiled.

"You know what I mean" said Julia and the boys sat down.

"So you're the princess" said Eric breath taken.

"I am" said Calleigh.

"Wow you sure are" he started when Jake said: Down boy.

"Uhm sorry" said Eric.

"No worries" said Calleigh and smiled at him, he was cute, but he couldn't measure up to Horatio.

"So are you and Julia like a couple?" Calleigh asked Jake.

"More or less, unless I win ya that is" said Jake.

"Yeah then he's all yours" said Julia a bit sadly.

Calleigh looked at Julia and Jake, she had never before seen Julia this happy and she was hoping to win the tournament her self, but she couldn't tell them she was entering.

Then she looked over at Horatio he was talking to Eric and Natalia who seemed to get along just fine.

Calleigh took another sip and wondered how long it would take before it tasted better.

It was 4Am closing time at the tavern, Calleigh was giggling, why she didn't quiet know but everything seemed funny as they all were walking towards the castle.

Then suddenly Calleigh let her hand slide into Horatio's, he stopped and looked at her, she just giggled at him.

The others kept on walking occupied by what they were talking about.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and said: You're so drunk do you know that.

"Yeah it's funny, everything is funny" she said happily, she had never felt anything like this.

Horatio shook his head at her and she said: Something wrong.

"No nothing" he said and smiled at her, she was so cute.

Before Calleigh really thought it through, she reached up and kissed him, Horatio backed away and said: I don't think this is a good idea.

"Come on I like you and I wanna kiss you" she said and let her lips lock with his again as she pulled him closed she could feel him pressing against her and giggled, she felt funny.

"Calleigh please, we really shouldn't be doing this" he said.

"Don't you like it" she said a bit offended.

"I do, and I like you to, but really" he said and again backed away.

"You like me, but don't wanna kiss me, I don't understand" she said confused.

"Just trust me on this, if we go further I won't be able to stop my self, and this isn't the right time or place" he said.

"I still don't get it, but ok, I better get home, I'm so tired" she said and yawned.

He put his arm around her waist as they walked up to the castle.

"CALLEIGH" he father yelled the next morning since she wasn't down for breakfast yet.

"What's he yelling bout, man my head hurts, I should never been drinking that much and oh now I remember I kissed Horatio, I really shouldn't have done so, but I really like him, but what if anyone one in town saw, oh I wanna kiss him again, I really, really do. Wonder what he meant by that he couldn't stop him self. And what is this riding thing everyone is talking about" she though.

"CALLEIGH" he father yelled more angry this time.

"Why do he have to yell, can't I sleep late for once, it's not like I have a life to be late for, it's so boring here, I just wanto I don't wanna live here, I wanna have fun like last night and keep kissing him not thinking about who I am and everything. My head hurt so badly. Wonder if the others are hung over it" she though.

"CALLEIGH FOR THE LAST TIME WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE" her father yelled.

"Oh the nagging, would he just leave me alone, stupid man, wonder if I can climb down the wall and run of without getting hurt, probably not a good idea. I better wake the girls" she though with a sigh before she got dressed and went into the girls room.

Calleigh and her chamber maids finally managed to fix them self up and went downstairs to the breakfast table.

Calleigh gave her father a peck on the check and said: Morning daddy, did ya sleep well?

"I did, now what took you so long lamb-chop" he said.

"I'm not feeling to good" she said.

"Has that anything to do with you being down at the tavern last night, I hope you didn't drink" he said.

"Just a little daddy" she said and looked at him with puppy dog eyes wondering how he knew.

"You weren't drunk I hope" said Kenwall.

"Oh no, no, no" said Calleigh.

"Hmm so then why did you kiss a guy in the middle of the street?" he asked, he was calm, but his eyes were dark.

"Uhm, I just felt like it" she said it was not a big deal.

"I'm very disappointed in you young lady" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are the princess you shouldn't run out in taverns kissing guys, you should be home" he said.

"But daddy, he's the only guy I've ever kiss and I really like him and he's real nice and everything" she said.

"Told ya she was in love" said Dave.

"He only likes ya for what you are" said Kenwall.

"No he likes me for who I am" she said.

"Bet you slept with him to" said Kenwall.

"I most certainly did not, I am a lady I have manners" she said, thinking "he wouldn't let me".

"I don't want you to see him ever again and you are not going outside the walls of the castle either" he said.

"But daddy you can't do that, I really like him, please don't do that" she begged as her tears started to fall.

"It's done now go to your room, I'll deal with you after I have eaten" he said.

"No fair" she said and run of in tears, while her chambermaids quickly followed.

"Really dad not cool" said Adam.

"Yeah you really went too far" said Nick.

Dave didn't say anything he knew better than to argue with his father, although he did feel bad for his little sister.

"Calleigh you ok?" asked Natalia a moment later.

"No I'm not I wanna be with him, not be locked up in this stupid castle" said Calleigh.

"You really hate it here don't you" said Julia.

"Yeah I do, I want freedom to do what I want like other girls" she said.

"Yeah I totally get that seemed like you had real fun last night" said Natalia.

"Oh I did, it was real fun, I have to do that again, that tavern place was real cool and so was the dart was fun to and all those guys were real nice and whatever happened to you and Jake, you were gone for a long time, did ya shag him?" asked Calleigh.

"I did, he's real good and so big, Calli would you promise that you convince H to win, I really like him" said Julia.

"No you know that ain't fair play and how will I do that when I'm locked up" she said thinking "I'll beat them both not worry".

At that moment Adam knocked on the door, entered and said: Calleigh it's time.

"But dad said" she said.

"Oh no worries he won't be back for a long time, come on" said Adam.

"Oh yeah" she said and ran out with him.

"What was that bout" said Julia.

"No idea, lets follow and see" said Natalia and they did.

"Are you ready?" asked Dave.

Calleigh were holding a one handed sword and her upper body covered in chain mail so she wouldn't get hurt if Nick hit her.

"I am ready" said Calleigh and nodded at Nick.

"Dave you can't let her fight Nick he's one of the best that is" said Natalia concerned.

"That's why she's fighting him" said Dave.

"Ok Nick, give her your best shoot" sad Dave to Nick.

Nick took a shoot at her, but she ducked and managed to strike back so he went a few steps backwards before he hit her back. He let his sword hit her shoulder hardly so she went to the ground and let out a heavy sigh of pain before she got back up and hit him hardly in the side and he let out a annoyed roar and stroke back, but she jumped to the side.

"Damn you" said Nick and went for her arm, he hit and she lost the sword. Calleigh bent down to get it, only to duck his blow real fast and parry so she wouldn't get hit before she got up.

"Damn, she's good" said Valera surprised.

"Yeah really, are you guys teaching her jousting to" said Natalia.

"Yeah, but first on ground then on horse, she will be the best knight that ever was" said Dave.

Before anyone could react Calleigh had hit her bother in the shoulder, side and groin causing him to lay on the ground heaving for air.

"You give up" she said breathing heavily.

"I give up congrats" he said still in huge pain.

"Jousting tomorrow" she said hopefully.

"Yes you better take out Thunder and calm your self down, but be quick, dad will be home in less than an hour" said Dave.

"No worries, it won't take long" she said breathing heavily heading for the stables.

"She get aroused by it?" Natalia asked Dave,

"Yeah really aroused, it's a wonder she's still, if I were her I would jump a guy right about now" aid Dave.

"She probably dunno how to go about it" said Julia.

"And even if she likes H, he would probably never let it get that far" said Natalia.

"You are probably right" said Dave and went to help Nick inside.

Calleigh just come back from the water when she heard Horatio said: Cooling your self down again princess.

"Trying to" she said still breathing heavily not caring that he again saw her naked.

"What is it that arouses you so down at your castle?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not aroused" she said and lay down in the grass and closed her eyes not to get the sun in her eyes.

"You are" he said and sat down next to her.

"Ok so maybe I am, but I can't tell you why, only that it's not a guy" she said honestly.

"Hmmm" he said and looked at the water that still was drying of her body, she was so sexy and beautiful, and all he wanted to do was to jump on her, Horatio could feel his erection grow under his tunica.

Calleigh were jut dosing under the sun relaxing not caring about anything, enjoying the sun and that the man she really loved was next to her.

Horatio looked at her firm breasts, her abs, her soft lips and smiled to him self.

He slowly moved his hand down to her belly and stroke her silkysoft skin, Calleigh let out a satisfied sigh and let him keep on stroking her for a while, then she suddenly remembered about her father, got up and said: God I'm really sorry, but I have to go, or else I will get in more trouble than I already am. Not fair I really wanna be with you handsome.

Calleigh quickly got dressed, kissed him softly and got up on her horse and rode of while Horatio stood back looking as she got smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her anymore, then he started to walk back into town.

Calleigh let Ryan take her horse and ran upstairs and changed back into her dress just before her father got home. She could hear him come upstairs and knew he was heading for her room.

When Kendall walked in she was sitting in the window with her feet beneath her looking out longing to be free to go wherever she wanted.

"Calleigh" said Kendall, but she didn't turn, she was still angry with him.

"Please don't be mad at me" he said.

"You locked me up what did you expect" she said still looking out.

"It's for your own good, and I bought you something" he said.

"Oh what?" said Calleigh curiously and looked at him.

"A book" Kendall said.

"What's it about" she said excited, she loved to read.

"I don't quiet get it, but I though it was something for you" he said and gave it to her.

"Oh this looks interesting" she said when she brozed quickly through the pages.

"Glad you like it, you know when dinner is right" he said.

"Yeah now let me read" she said and dismissed him.

"What are you reading?" Natalia asked.

"This is real interesting it's called the Edda" said Calleigh.

"Huh" said Natalia.

"Old Norse" said Calleigh.

"You're weird, though you only read Latin and Greek" said Natalia.

"Nah read everything I can find" said Calleigh.

"Whatever will you need it for" said Natalia.

"I have no idea, but it's fun" said Calleigh.

"So did you run into Horatio while you were out riding?" asked Natalia.

"I did, I was done swimming when he showed up" said Calleigh.

"Naked" said Natalia shocked.

"Yeah" said Calleigh.

"And you just let him watch ya" said Natalia.

"Yeah we didn't do anything, he just sat next to me stroking my abs, it felt real good" said Calleigh.

"He really didn't go further" said Natalia.

"No why?" Calleigh asked.

"It's just when a guy see a girl naked he tend to get a boner" said Natalia.

"A what?" said Calleigh confused.

"A boner, he gets erect or turned on if ya like, so I just think it's weird he didn't try to have sex with ya that's all" said Natalia.

"He probably just I dunno why he didn't" said Calleigh since she didn't.

"He didn't try to kiss ya either" said Natalia.

"Nah I kissed him before I left" said Calleigh.

"Man he must have some self controll" said Natalia.

"Oh I need to ask you what did dad mean when he said I rode him?" Calleigh asked.

"He meant you had sex with him, cause when the girl is on top it's also referred to as riding" said Natalia.

"Like on a horse, now I get it" said Calleigh feeling stupid since she didn't before.

"Well wouldn't know never rode a horse" said Natalia with a giggle.

"And I never rode a guy" said Calleigh and giggled to.

"Well you will someday" said Natalia.

"I dunno, for now I prefer the horse" said Calleigh.

"Well you wanna come out in the court yard" said Natalia.

"Nah I rather read if you don't mind" said Calleigh.

"See you later then" said Natalia and left her.

As the soft evening breeze blew trough Calleigh's window and the moonlight found the way through her bed she was climbing out the window and down to the ground.

She and landed with a soft thump and headed for the tavern.

When she finally got there she found Horatio and said: May I have a word.

"Of course" he said and followed her outside wondering what she wanted.

When they were outside she asked: All the time you can go further how come you don't when I know you wanto?

"It wouldn't be ring to do so" he said with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes were shining along with the moon above her.

"Because you aren't ready" he said.

"How would you know" she said confused.

"Calleigh just trust me on this" he said with a sigh.

"Will you ever go further?" she asked.

"When the time is right not before" he said looking at her confused face.

"How will you know and how will I know for that matter" she said.

"You just will, now you better get home so you can get some sleep, I have a feeling you will need it" he said.

"Will you please follow me" she said.

"I will" he said and walked next to her all the way up to the castle.

The next day Calleigh was sitting on Thunder holding a lance looking at Dave, she was scared since he knew how good he was.

Dave could see her fare and said: Never ever show your fear, just fight ok.

"But Dave you are so much bigger and stronger" she said, her voice was shaking.

"Calleigh listen, the men you have to fight are bigger and stronger than me, now do you wanna do this or not" he said.

"I do, I have to do this" she said.

"Well then give me your best shot" he said and smiled at her.

But Calleigh was like frozen to the ground, she couldn't move at all.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" asked Dave concerned.

It had never occurred to her that she was actually training to face Horatio and someone that might be bigger and stronger than him and that that person may not be as kind as her brothers and she could be really hurt if she failed and the thought of that scared her, in fact she was terrified.

"Dave I dunno if I can do this" she said.

"Of course you can, you can beat anyone" he said.

"I'm a girl, the guys I have to fight are big strong man with lots of experience" she said.

"Guys I think it's time" said Dave.

"Yeah" said Adam.

"Give the lady her shield then" said Dave.

"I can't have a shield, I'm on a horse" said Calleigh.

"I just want to show it to you, your armor will match, but it's not done yet" said Dave.

Adam held up her shield and Calleigh gasped: You can't be serious, I can't have that shield.

"I am, that is your signature from now on, so you better prove you're worthy of it" said Dave.

"But Dave that is the shield of a black dragon knight, I'm not one" she said and looked down.

"You are" said Adam.

Her shield showed a huge black dragon that was breathing fire holding a heart in one of it massive claws.

"Your shield shows your name right there dragonheart" said Nick and smiled at her.

"But I ain't fearless" she said, her voice was shaking.

"You are Calleigh, or else you wouldn't have started this in the first place, come on now fight me and win" said Dave.

"And may I suggest you use your shield to" said Adam and gave it to her.

"Wow that's heavy" said Calleigh surprised, but yet she managed to hold it without problems.

"Ready" said Dave wondering if she really could manage to fight him with a lance and shield on horseback.

"Hang on" she said, but then she added: Ready.

Dave didn't need to be begged twice, he came at her, but Calleigh just pared his stroke and stroke back. Dave looked at her, her shield was at the moment hanging on the saddle as she sighed, got the horse to raise on it's back feet and go down so hard that the ground was shaking and his horse backed in fear.

"Admiral, would you get your self together, it's just a girl" said Dave and tried to get the force the horse forward to get closer, but the horse wouldn't move.

Calleigh giggled and got Thunder go forward without even holding the bridles at all she was using her lance against her brother and fenced him more and more aggressively until he lost his lance and said: Ok ok you win.

"Man you're just too good" said Nick and looked impressed at her.

"Hail to princess dragonheart" they all yelled and smiled at her.

"I may have won now but you still have to keep training me and a lot" she said.

"Of course" they said and smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

1 MONTH LATER.

Calleigh had managed to sneak away to the forest for the first time in a month, and she really hoped Horatio would be there, she had been so bizzy training that she hadn't seen him since the night she sneaked out to see him and she was longing for him so badly.

She jumped of her horse and looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere and though "I should have known he wouldn't wait for me forever".

She sat down on the ground when and let her tears fall when she heard Horatio say: Why so sad my lady.

"So you did wait" she said and looked up at him.

"Yes I've been here every day for a month hoping you would come" he said.

"You really did that" she said.

"I did" he replied and looked at her, she was sweaty and her hair was a mess so he asked: So what have you been doing for the last month since you've been too bizzy to see me?

"I've been training" she said which was true.

"For what, oh that's right you can't tell me, if I hadn't known any better I would say you had been training to be a knight" he said and laughed a little.

"Why would that be so amusing?" she asked.

"Cause I never meet a female knight, and if you are why would you do it" said Horatio.

"If I am doing it would be to prove that a woman could do anything a man can, and you already know I love weapons" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he said.

"You wanna take a swim with me" she said since you knew she needed to calm down.

"You want me to, I dunno" he said.

"Please, I know I'm not ready, but please swim with me, I'll go in first and not look if you don't want me to look right away" she said and got undressed and got in the water.

Horatio sighed, got undresses and got in the water and swam up next to her

"So seriously what have you been doing for the last month, I really missed you" he said.

"Oh you know, court things, this and that, besides dad grounded me big time when he found out I was kissing you night before sneaked out" she said and kept on swimming.

"You been working out I see" said Horatio when he saw the muscles she had gotten.

"Anything wrong with that" she said.

"No, no, I like it" said Horatio and smiled, he found it very sexy.

"Good" she said stopped to wait for him.

Calleigh let her hands caress his body under the water while he let out a growl, she could feel his well trained upper body and let her hands go further down to his abs, before she let them feel his arms while she smiled at him. When she was done exploring she again started to swim only now she dived under the water to let it absorb her.

Horatio just smiled, he had never before seen anyone enjoy the water as much as him self, she dived and swam around him giggling happily of joy before she again stopped beside him.

Calleigh let her lips press gently against his while he pulled her closely, as they kept kissing she left out a moan into his mouth as she felt a shiver of joy run through her body.

Calleigh could feel him pressing against her and smiled at him, she pressed her self closer and let her nails scrape a bit on his back and she kissed him hardly.

Horatio left out a loud growl, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, but he also knew he couldn't have her yet, it was still a bit to soon. Calleigh kept pressing her self against him and kept on kissing him as h growled louder and louder.

"Handsome you sound like a wild beast" she said with a giggle.

"You're driving me mad do you know that" he said and growled again.

"Yeah I can feel that" she said and giggled again.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer will you please stop" he said.

"Then let go" she said and let her hand go down to his hardness thinking "Oh my".

"Please don't" he begged as her hand wrapped around his hardness and she let it slide back and forward.

"Just let it go handsome, I bet you'll feel much better after" she said calmly and kept going.

Horatio cum with a wild growl while Calleigh just smiled at him.

Afterwards she kissed him and said: There much better.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I dunno, seemed like you needed it" she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm" he said and kissed her again.

Calleigh swim a shore and lay down on the grass to dry of and Horatio quickly followed.

She closed her eyes and dosed of and he watched her silently, her muscles had really gotten bigger since he saw her last, but not to big, just enough.

He gently let his hand caress her abs and she let out a soft moan before she drifted of since she was exhausted after all her training the last month.

When she woke up she looked at Horatio and said: You're a knight, how come I've never seen you student.

"He's not with me all the time" said Horatio, which was true.

"How old is he?" asked Calleigh curious about the boy Horatio was training to be a knight.

"He's fourteen now, and very loyal" said Horatio.

"What's his name?" Calleigh asked.

"Sven" said Horatio.

"What a funny name" Calleigh said.

"He's really good" said Horatio.

"Can I meet him some time?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah I guess you could" said Horatio.

"Bring him by tomorrow" said Calleigh curious about what the boy was like.

"Mhm" he said and gave her a kiss.

"I better get back, oh does Eric and Jake have student's to?" she asked.

"Sure they do, Eric's has a boy named Joe and Jake a kid named Ray" said Horatio.

"But how come Eric has one I mean he has to been dubbed a knight recently" she said.

"Well he still does" said Horatio.

"And all knight's has to have one" she said.

"Have to and have to, it's more like we wanto I think, and someone has to train these young lads" he said.

"So if I were to be a knight I would need one" she said.

"It's up to you, but are you becoming a knight" he said.

"Nah, just curious that's all" she said.

"I see, will I see you at the same time tomorrow" he said.

"You will, see you handsome" she said and gave him one last kiss before she got on the horse and rode of.

When Calleigh got back she put and a green and gold dress and went down to eat dinner.

She gave her a father a peck on the check before she sat down.

"So how is my lamb-chop today?" he asked.

"Just fine, daddy may I please go down to the tavern tonight, I promise to behave" she said.

"I rather you stay in, but you may have company over if that helps" he said.

"I can have company" she said excited.

"Yes you can" he said.

"How many can I ask to come" she said.

"Hmmm how bout three, does that do" he said.

"YEAH" she yelled out.

"Easy Babygirl" said Dave and smiled at her.

"Adam would you please go get my knights" said Calleigh excited.

"Sure I will" he said and left the table.

"Your knights you have more than one man" said her father.

"In all fairness you were the one that wanted to have this stupid contest in the first place daddy" she said.

"I guess" he said with a sigh and looked at Calleigh, her eyes was shining with excitement and happiness and she could hardly sit still, it was really cute.

"Oh how was your day daddy?" she asked.

"Just fine, was down to check out my army" he said.

"Any news on the front?" she asked.

"Nah, not really peacetime, they are bored" he said.

"I see" said Calleigh.

"Yes so what did you do all day" he said.

"Adam and Nick taught me to play chess, it's a real fun game you know" she said.

"Yes lot of strategy" he said.

"Yeah I would need that if I'm gonna lead your army's when I become queen" she said.

"Calleigh sweetheart when is that ever gonna happen, since Dave is first in line" he said.

"Guess I have to find my self another king then" she said with a giggle.

"I guess you will" he said and smiled at her.

"Daddy would you still let me come with to check out the army one day" she said.

"If that's what you like of course I will" he said.

"Yeah that will be so much fun" she said excited while he just shook his head.

"I'm telling ya, I could beat ya at anything" said Calleigh to Jake about an hour later.

"Oh really" he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah sure could" she said and smiled back.

Horatio was sitting close by watching the two of them argue at who was best.

"Let's find out then" he said.

"What you want me to do" she said curiously.

"Sword fight" he said.

"I can't do that, I'm a lady" she said she wouldn't blow her cover.

"See" he said.

Calleigh looked at her brothers they looked back and showed a sign that meant not yet.

"How bout chess" said Calleigh.

"How bout shooting" he said.

"If I beat you at that you have to beat me at chess" she said.

"Ok deal, do you have a crossbow or something" he said.

"Yeah course, Ryan would you get a couple of crossbows" she said.

"Sure Calleigh" he said and ran of to find a couple.

"Here you go" sad Ryan and handed her a crossbow and arrows.

"So master Berkley what are we shooting at" she said.

"Hmmm see that ball up on the roof" he said.

"It's high but ok, you can shoot first" she said, the ball belonged to her brothers, it had been kicked up there and forgotten one day they played football.

Jake shoot, but he missed, but he figured she wouldn't get anywhere near the roof, so it wouldn't matter that his arrow landed a little below the ball. Calleigh aimed and shoot the ball so it fell down.

"Damn, ok bring on the chess" said Jake annoyed to be beaten by a girl.

Natalia looked over at Horatio he looked very amused, she wondered if he knew that Calleigh was a real good shooter and that she could win without a problem.

After they had played for a while Calleigh smiled and said: Took your King so I win.

"Hmf" said Jake again annoyed that she had beaten him.

"Don't be such a sore looser Jake" said Julia and wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"It's just, she's a girl" said Jake annoyed.

"Funny I always though I was a guy" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" said Jake.

"Would you two stop arguing" said Horatio who came over and let his arms rest on Calleigh's shoulders.

She leaned her head back so he could bend down and give her a kiss before she said: We're not arguing handsome, just discussing.

"Yeah but if you keep going soon you will start arguing" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I know it's fun, say Jake can ya dance" said Calleigh.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I wanna see if you're any good at dancing, if ya don't mind handsome" she said and looked up at him.

"No, no, not at all" he said thinking "That should be fun".

"Ok I need music a moment" she said and run inside.

"You're gonna let her dance with Jake, sure that's a good idea" said Natalia.

"I think it will be fun" he said.

Calleigh came back with the musicians that played at the castle and said: Play something fast, come on Berkley.

Jake took her waist and Calleigh giggled happily as they started to dance and he got it all wrong, she tried to teach him, but it ended up in a tiny argument and Jake sat down pounding while everyone giggled and Calleigh said: Handsome can ya dance?

"Yeah" he said.

"Then come on and Julia teach Jake, and Eric and Valera you two dance to, ya'll have to cause I'm higher rang so ya have to obey" she said with a giggle.

"But I don't wanna" said Jake.

"Oh come on hon, I'll teach ya it will be fun" said Julia and took his hand.

"Umf" he said and took her waist.

"Handsome you are allowed to hold me closer" said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Uhm ok" he said and held her a bit closer as they started to dance.

"Would you look at that she caught her self a husband" said Dave, the three brothers were looking out at the dancing couples.

"He gotto win her first" said Adam.

"Yeah or else dad would never approve since he's real old" said Nick.

"Nah he ain't that old and she seems to really like him, and besides she will be the winner not them" said Dave.

"You made the arrangements" said Adam.

"He'll be her to fight her in a month, we gotto get her ready before then" said Dave.

"You think she can beat him" said Nick a bit worried.

"Oh I think she can, she's a good fighter" said Dave as they went over to the stables.

"Calleigh what the hell" she suddenly heard her father say from behind since she was pressing Horatio against the wall and kissing him like crazy.

"I was just I was just saying goodbye" she excused her self, her pulse was racing like crazy and her face was red.

"How stupid do you think I am" Kenwall said.

Calleigh was desperately trying to calm her self down, but for no use, she was too aroused, all she wanted to do was to keep going even if she knew it would be the wrong thing to do.

"And who the hell are you and what are you doing with her" said Kenwall to Horatio.

"Horatio Caine sir one of the knights that are fighting over her in the tournament" said Horatio and came out to talk to Calleigh's father.

"And you think it's appropriate to make out with her before you win her if you do" said Kenwall.

"No and for that I'm sorry, it won't happen again" said Horatio.

"It better not" said Kenwall.

"I'll better leave" he said and behind Kenwall's back he mimed: See you at the lake tomorrow.

"Calleigh what is the matter whit you acting like that" said Kenwall.

"I'm twenty-three dad, I have needs" she said between her heavy breaths.

"You're getting worse by each day, I will not have you fooling or sleeping around before you're wed" he yelled at her.

"You're not the one to decide that, I do what I want" she said, but she knew right now that was the wrong thing to say. Kenwall took of his belt and got her to turn around before he started to lash her.

"Please daddy, stop it, I'll be good I promise" she begged since it hurt so badly.

Before she could react she felt cold steel against her back, cold heavy steel, she screamed out in pain before it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When Calleigh came to she was in her bed, she tried to get up but the pain was too bad so she collapsed again crying her heart out.

Natalia came inside and said: How are you?

"It hurts I can't get up at all, he hit me with a sword didn't he" said Calleigh.

"He did your brothers luckily found you in time so they got you up here and I have no idea what they did to him to be honest" said Natalia.

"I need Horatio" Calleigh whimpered between her heavy sobs.

"We'll find him I promise, just hang in there, I'll take Jules and Val, be right back and Dave your brothers is taking shift guarding the door so noone will get pass no worries" said Natalia.

"It hurts" Calleigh whimpered sadly as Natalia left her.

"Calleigh, oh my dear girl, what did he do to you" said Horatio when he saw her wounds, they looked really bad.

"It hurts" she whimpered sadly.

"Can you at all move?" he asked concerned.

"Not at the moment" she said, she was too tired and in to much pain.

"Just close your eyes and try to sleep, I'll be her watching over you" he said and gently stork her back.

"I" she started.

"Shhh" he said and kissed the top of her head while she slowly closed her eyes and drifted of again.

When she was sound a sleep Horatio went outside to talk to Calleigh's brothers.

He found them outside in the court yard and said: You think she'll be ok?

"She has to if she's" Nick started but stopped.

"Not to worry we'll have her up and about real soon" said Dave.

"She can't even rose to get up how can you say that" said Horatio.

"Just trust us, that girl is stronger than you think, she will recover fastly" said Dave.

"And her father" said Horatio.

"Locked in the dungeon for now" said Nick.

"And the tournament" said Horatio.

"Will go as planned and you better be prepared since you can be beaten" said Dave.

"I'm always prepared, but I'm afraid to leave her" said Horatio.

"Don't be she's in good hands, you need the practice and she needs rest to heal" said Dave.

"I'll come by later" said Horatio and left.

"You think she'll be able to fight as planned" said Adam.

"Yeah she's really badly beaten this time" said Nick.

"You can't loose faith in her, she's our Babygirl and she will win and we'll help her to it" said Dave.

"To Babygirl" he said and raised his sword.

"TO BABYGIRL" the other two yelled and raised their swords to.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Calleigh was up on Thunder holding her shield and her lance covered by a black armor facing Dave in a steel armor.

"You sure you are up for this" said Dave, he wouldn't harm her if she wasn't ok.

"I am, now come on" she said.

"Ok" he said and rode towards her aiming at her with his lance, only to get it pared real fast by her shield. Calleigh rose in the saddle and hit him hard before he could react, got the horse to raise and stamp his hoofs in the air and then slam them down real fast so Admiral jumped back.

Dave run pass her to hit her from behind, but Calleigh was faster and turned in the saddle and fought him of and turned back to fight him from the front.

Then kept going at it until Dave lost his lance and Calleigh smiled under the helmet she was wearing.

She got of the horse, took up the helmet, but she had hardly done so before she passed out on the ground.

"I told you it was too soon" Adam said angrily to Dave.

"But didn't you see her, she was really great, did you see how she turned in the saddle" said Dave.

"Yeah but we gotto get her out of this thing and back in bed" said Nick.

Dave lifted her up and carried her upstairs and lay her gently down in her bed, before he started to remove her armor.

While he did so she came to and said: What happened?

"You passed out, you said you were ok, but clearly you're not" he said concerned.

"Just a bit dizzy that's all and my back is fine, promise" she said.

"Let me have a look" said Dave and removed the last part of her armor and turned her over to see her back, and sure enough her wounds were more or less healed. He stroke her back and she quickly withdraw because it did still hurt a bit.

"But these shouldn't cause you to pass out anymore" he said.

"I told ya that wasn't the reason" she said with a sigh.

"Then what is you aren't pregnant" he said.

"No, no and I rather not tell" she said and looked the other way.

"You are telling because I won't have it that you are passing out like that, if you won't tell no more training ok" said Dave.

"I just uhm kinda stopped eating lately cause I mean I look fat" she said.

"You stopped eating, but Calli you ain't fat" he said.

"I am look at me" she said.

"Calleigh stop the nonsense you need to eat of you're gonna fight, you know that" said Dave.

"Yeah but still I don't feel like it, it's I dunno, boring food" she said.

"You are eating Babygirl" he said.

"But Dave" she said.

"No, no, no, no eating no training" he said.

"But Dave" she wined.

"It's as easy as that" he said.

"Ok, ok, I'll eat" she said.

"Good, to make sure you do so I'm taking you down to the marked so you can eat there" he said.

"You are taking me to the marked" she said excited since she always wanted to go.

"Yeah come on" he said and they left.

"Oh look at this and this" Calleigh were all over the marked place at once, curious and over excited like a little girl.

"So you have taken your sister out" said John a friend of Dave.

"Yes, she needed some change, and it's about time she saw this place" said Dave.

"Yeah I agree, so I hear you are training for the contest" he said.

"Not so loud, secret" said Dave.

"Is she any good?" asked John.

"You have no idea how good, where did she run of to now" said Dave with a sigh since he lost sigh of Calleigh.

"Over there by the pigs and the chickens" said John and they walked over.

"Oh Dave I gotto have a chicken and a pig" said Calleigh excited.

"Whatever would you use that for" said Dave.

"But look how cute they are" said Calleigh.

"We have enough with the horses" said Dave.

"But look at this piglet, ain't he just the cutest and this chicken to" said Calleigh and held them up.

John laughed and said: You should think you never seen animals before Calleigh.

"I have but never owned anyone but the horse, oh Dave can't I buy' em please" she said excited.

"No I say, you don't need'em" said Dave.

"Oh I do, they can keep me company" she said.

"You have chambermaids" he said.

"But they are real cute, please, please, please" she said and looked at him with puppydogeyes.

"Ok, ok" he said and paid.

"Oh fresh bread" she said and run over to buy some.

"You're sister sure is a handful" said John and laughed.

"Yeah I know, she's hopeless way to excited about everything" he said as he watched Calleigh talking about something funny with the baker.

"Calleigh can you please carry some of your stuff your self" said Dave, his hands were full with all the stuff Calleigh bought at the marked and he could hardly see where he was going.

"No I'm carrying piglet and rooster" she said happily carrying her new pets.

"You're bloody hopeless whatever would you need all this for" he said.

"I needed new dresses and daggers for my collection, and the bread tastes oh so good and so did the cakes and the fruit, and the books and you know I love jewelry" she said and opened the door and yelled: Daddy we're home.

Kenwall looked at his children and said: What the hell did you two do?

"We went shopping, look I got pets aren't they just so cute" she said and showed him.

"Are ya outta your wits, you can't afford that, you are going to ruin me" he said.

"No I'm not, you got plenty of money" said Calleigh happily.

"You know I should kill those pets of you to teach you a lesson" he said and took the chicken.

"No daddy, no, please don't" she said terrified.

"I will let you have the damn pig this has to go" he said and headed to get an ax.

"NO" Calleigh yelled and somehow managed to get the chicken back and held it tightly so her father couldn't get it.

"You stupid little girl, not only are ya easy going you are wasting money to" he said.

"I didn't and I'm not easy going" she said annoyed.

"You are kissing guys all over town and spending my money on crap, I should teach you a lesson or two" he said.

"No please don't" she begged terrified.

"Dad really don't hit her no more, she" Dave tried.

"Come along" he said and took her arm, Calleigh knew where they were heading and begged: Please not the dungeon, please.

"You are going there whether you like it or not, and stay there for as long as I say" he said.

"Please" she begged she was terrified of that place.

"In with ya" he said and slammed the door after her and locked it.

"Daddy please don't leave me here" she cried.

"You'll better start to listen" he said.

Calleigh sank down on the cold, hard floor, crying and shivering of fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**: I needed a dangerous knight to challange Calleigh before the contest and who is better for the task than Rick Stetler and his wife ;)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

2 MONTHS LATER.

"Dave when is that knight coming here" said Calleigh excited about fighting with another knight than her brothers.

"He should be here any moment and he's bringing his wife to, she a good knight to" said Dave.

"OH YEAH THIS IS GONNA BE FUN" Calleigh yelled and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Man I've never see her like that, and how the hell can she jump up and down like that with that heavy armor" said Nick.

"I have no idea, but out little sis sure is excited" said Adam and laughed at the sight of Calleigh jumping up and down in her armor.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Dave went to open and came back with two knights.

"Is that little thing the one we are fighting" said the man.

"Oh how cute she is" said the lady.

"You must be kidding Dave, she's just a little girl" said the man.

"Oh she may be young, but she's damn good and she could use the practice, so just give her your best shoot" said Dave.

They walked over to her and the man said: So you wanna fight on foot or by horse first.

"Your choice" said Calleigh.

"Rick hon where are your manners you should introduce you self, this silly man here is Rick Stetler and I'm his wife Rebekka Stetler" said the lady.

"Pleased to meet ya, I'm Calleigh, so which one of ya is fighting me first" said Calleigh and smiled brightly at them.

"You can go first honey" said Rick and gave Rebekka a peck on the check.

"Why thank you how very kind of you, so foot or horse, I'll let you choose since you are younger" said Rebekka and smiled at her.

"Foot first then" said Calleigh and smiled back.

"Rick, give us some room" said Rebekka

"As you wish my dear" said Rick and went over to the rest.

"So let's see what you got then dragonheart" said Rebekka and smiled at Calleigh thinking "This will be an easy match".

"Ok" said Calleigh and took a blow at her, but Rebekka pared it and stroke back which caused Calleigh to take a few steps back and giggle. Calleigh hit her hardly in the side which caused Rebekka to crouch and Rick to say: She actually is good.

"Told you she was" said Dave proud of his little sister.

Rebekka got up and take a blow to Calleigh's side, but Calleigh didn't even take notice of it and kept on fighting while she amused her self, she had never had so much fun in her life.

She took a blow at Rebekka's arm causing her to loose her sword, but Rebekka quickly rolled over got it back and pared Calleigh's next blow and got back up and stroke at her back hard.

Even though it hurt like hell Calleigh kept on fighting until she again hand managed to hit Rebekka's sword out of her hand and put a foot on it so Rebekka couldn't reach it and say: Do you give.

"I give, but I'll get you back on horse later" said Rebekka annoyed to get beaten.

"That's what you think" said Calleigh and gave her back the sword.

"Damn" said Rick, never had he seen anyone beat his wife like that.

Dave went over to Calleigh and asked: You ok.

"Just need a short break if that's ok" she replied.

"Ok, I'll tell them" said Dave and Calleigh went on the back of the castle fell to her knees and screamed out in pain because of her back before she got her self together and walked back ready to fight.

"I like to see you skills on horseback" said Rick and looked at Calleigh.

"Sure, you got a horse or do you wanna barrow one" said Calleigh.

"I got one, bring me the FireDraon" said Rick.

"Give me my Thunder" said Calleigh and gasped when she saw Rick's huge black horse, because she had never before seen a horse that big.

"Scared" said Rick and laughed when he saw Calleigh's face.

"No" she said and got up on Thunder.

"You seem scared" said Rick.

"Well I ain't" she said and took a deep breath.

"You should be cause there's no way you can beat me and my horse" he said.

"Oh I will" said Calleigh confident.

"You're just a little girl" said Rick.

"I beat your wife on ground, now I intend to beat you on horseback before I do the same with her" Calleigh snarled.

Rick laughed and said: In your dreams princess.

"No in yours Stetler, there's no way you can beat me I tell ya" said Calleigh.

"Why aren't they starting" said Natalia.

"By the looks of it I would say Rick is trying to psyche her down" said Rebekka.

"Man she looks real angry" said Julia.

"She probably is to" said Nick.

"CALLEIGH RICK WOULD YA CUT THE CRAP AND START" Dave yelled.

"Ready princess" said Rick.

"After you kind sir" she snarled.

"Wow what kinda horse is that?" asked Valera.

"It's a shire, can't mach up to a tiny horse of course" said Rebekka.

"Oh hers may be smaller, but he's way better" said Natalia.

"No way" said Rebekka.

"Would everyone shut up, I'm trying to watch" said Dave annoyed.

At this point both the horses was up on two feet and Calleigh could feel the ground shake as both the horses got down, yet she wasn't scared any more, she just stroke Thunder's neck gently before she took her shield and went towards Rick.

Rick looked surprised at her wondering how the heck she could stay on top of the horse not holding it at all.

Calleigh got Thunder to get up on two feet again before she made a strike for Rick.

FireDraon jumped back and Rick snarled: Would you get your self together.

Calleigh took her lance and pointed to at Rick's chest over and over the as the horse went pass him she turned in the saddle and went for his back. Rick went after her side, then her back.

Calleigh crouched in pain and Rebekka actually looked worried and said: Dave look at her, you gotto do something.

"No" said Dave calmly.

Thunder sensed that something was wrong and raised his hoofs and went for ForeDragon's side a couple of times so the horse backed away and Stetler yelled: Are ya going to kill me.

Calleigh rose again and said: Thanks handsome, oh this hurts, but I can't back down can I.

Calleigh went for Stetler's chest then his arm causing him to drop his lance, before she took her shield and jammed it into his back causing him to fall to the ground and crouch in pain, while Calleigh got of Thunder went over to Dave and said: It hurts I have to continue tomorrow, really hurts.

"Ok princess, we'll continue tomorrow, Becks get that idiot back on his feet before tomorrows battle" said Dave.

"I rather leave that stupid man of mine like he is" said Rebekka with a sigh.

"There, there, if we are ready tomorrow you have to or else it won't be fair" said Dave.

"We'll be ready, just take care of her" said Rebekka.

"I will" said Dave and carried Calleigh upstairs.

"Babygirl, you ok" said Dave when he had got her armor of and put her gently down in the bed.

"Hurts but I'm ok, just need a little rest that's all" said Calleigh.

"You need more than a little rest, sure you're up for tomorrow" said Dave.

"Mhm, absolutely, this was so much fun, is Rick gonna be ok" said Calleigh.

"Yes, his wife is taking care of him" said Dave and laughed.

"I'm tired" said Calleigh with a huge yawn.

"You want me to leave then" said Dave.

"No want you to stay in case I wake up and need someone, don't wanna be alone" she said.

"Sure you don't want Horatio for that" said Dave.

"No want you please don't leave me" she said.

"No I won't Babygirl, just close your eyes" said Dave.

"Dave thanks for everything and I" she started, but was too tired to end it, she just wanted to sleep.

"You're welcome and I love you to Babygirl" he said and kissed her check softly.

"Mmmm" said Calleigh before she drifted away.

When Calleigh woke up it was late night and she looked up at Horatio, not Dave and she asked: How when did you get here?

"I got her by horse" he said.

"You bough a new horse, can I see him?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a he it's a she" said Horatio.

"You bought a girly horse" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I did, I was looking for a horse and we fell in love" he said.

"What a shame I though you loved me" she said with a giggle.

"I do" he said and kissed her softly.

"But nothing is like the bond between a man and his horse" she said with a giggle.

"Mhm, so how are you feeling, Dave said you were kinda tired, he didn't say why though" said Horatio worried.

"Still a bit tired, but I'll be fine by tomorrow, not to worry, so let me see your horse" she said and got slowly out of bed, thankfully her back didn't hurt as much as before.

"You know I always worry about you" he said.

"I'm very grateful for it, but really there's no need" she said and let him put his arm around her waist as they walked downstairs.

"So is this black to?" she asked curiously.

"No" said Horatio as they walked to the stables.

"What color then?" she asked.

"Wait and see" he said as they walked inside and he said: Now this is my new horse, her name is Snowprincess.

"Oh she's beautiful, what kinda bread is she?" asked Calleigh.

"Mix between shire and Arab" he said proudly and pet his new horse, it was white as snow.

"I really like her, she's real beautiful" said Calleigh and pet her muzzle gently.

"Looks like you got two new ones to" said Horatio and looked at FireDragon and Rebekka's brown horse Angelo.

"Nah they belong to a couple that are visiting at the moment, I never see a horse as big as him" said Calleigh and walked over to FireDragon.

"He's huge all right and a real mighty one" said Horatio and smiled.

"Yeah sure is" said Calleigh wondering what he would be like to ride.

"You wanto ride him don't you" said Horatio.

"Yes" she said.

Horatio looked at her and shook his head, he could tell she got aroused just by the thought of it.

"You can't ride him, he's way too big" said Horatio.

"Oh I have to" she said and walked closer to him, FireDragon snarled at her.

"Are you crazy, he will throw you of" said Horatio worried.

"I really have to ride him" she said, her pulse was rose like crazy by the thought of it.

"Calleigh" said Horatio, but too late, she had already put on his saddle and bridles and walked him outside while the horse snarled.

"Calli I really don't think that's a good idea" said Horatio since the horse was struggling to get loose.

Somehow Calleigh managed to get on top of him, the horse tried to get her of while he stamped angrily, throw his head from side to side and rose again.

"Calleigh would you get down" said Horatio terrified.

"No oh this is so great, man he's like totally wild" said Calleigh excited, she has never felt anything like it and she loved it.

"Calleigh would you" said Horatio again.

"I gotto ride him, oh this is amazing" she said as she managed to get him to run of towards the woods, while Horatio stood back not knowing what to do.

"She took FireDragon, that will never end good" said Dave shocked when Horatio had gotten them.

"I dunno, she might be able to handle him, right hon" said Rebekka to Rick.

"I have no idea to be honest, he's huge and wild and she's a little girl" said Rick.

"We gotto find them" said Dave.

"How that forest is huge and by the rate that horse was running they could be everywhere" said Horatio.

"Rick where do you suggest we start" said Dave.

"I have no idea and sounded like your girl won't stop riding him, give me your best horse and I'll see what I can do" said Rick.

"Take any horse you want as long as you find her and bring her back" said Dave.

"I'm going to" said Horatio and put a saddle on Snowprincess before he and Rick headed for the forest.

In the mean time Calleigh were riding fastly to the forest, jumping over anything in her way.

Calleigh had totally forgotten all about anything else, the feeling the wild animal gave her was too amazing, she hoped it never stopped running.

"Calleigh would you stop the horse" she suddenly heard Rick say from behind.

"But Rick, he's so amazing, oh I love this, this is so" she run outta words.

"He's my horse and I want you of him right now" said Rick.

"No I won't he's too great to get of" said Calleigh with a satisfied sigh.

"Find something else to ride cause I want him back" said Rick.

"No I wanna ride him, he feels so good beneath me" said Calleigh since he did.

"Oh Christ" said Rick annoyed.

"But really this is so good" said Calleigh with another satisfied sigh.

"You need to get laid" said Rick without thinking.

"Sorry what did you just say" said Calleigh shocked.

"You are practically getting it on with my horse, can't you just find a man so I can have him back" said Rick annoyed.

"How dare you speak to me that way" Calleigh said angrily.

"It's true, now will ya get of my horse" said Rick and grabbed her arm hardly.

"Let go of me" she snarled at him.

"Then you are getting of my horse" he said.

"No" she said as Dragonfly raised and Rick had to let go and Calleigh almost fell of.

The horse went down and keep running, but Rick caught up and grabbed her arm hard and tried to drag her of. Calleigh screamed out in pain and tried to fight him of with her free hand.

"Would you drop it and get of him, before you feel of you can't ride and fight at the same time" said Rick and slapped her hard.

"I can" she said and was suddenly sideways in the saddle and kept on fighting in anger, she hit and his, but he was much stronger and she was starting to feeling tired.

"Rick stop it, you're hurting her" Calleigh suddenly heard Horatio say.

"She took my horse" said Rick.

"Would you both stop the horses" said Horatio and they did.

"Calleigh get down" said Horatio and she did, she was shivering like crazy, so he put her arms around her and said: Easy girl, easy, calm down.

"Rick take your horse and get back" said Horatio.

"This isn't over princess" Rick snarled.

"Damn right it ain't" said Calleigh as he rode of.

"Calleigh calm down" said Horatio since she was still shivering, her pulse was racing and she looked a bit scared.

"I was he could I'm" she managed to say as tears were starting to fall.

"I know, I know, lets get you back in bed" he said and helped her up on the horse.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No worries, but next time you better not go riding horses that aren't yours ok" he said.

"Ok, tired" she said and closed her eyes and let her head rest on the horse's neck as she was sitting in front of Horatio she feel a sleep on the way back.

The next day Calleigh and Rebekka were on horseback ready to fight. There helmet were still open and Rebekka could see Calleigh were having doubts so she asked: You ok?

"It's just the armor hurts" said Calleigh, since it was pressing on her back and the injury from the day before.

"If you don't wanna do we don't have to" said Rebekka worried Calleigh may be getting worse.

"That's nice of you to say Becks, but really I have to, just go easy ok" said Calleigh with a sigh.

Rebekka nodded and they started to fight, first slowly, but then more aggressively, but Rebekka made sure to avoid Calleigh's back all the time, until Calleigh finally beat her.

Rick had been watching and come over and said: You wanna be a knight you have to take a hit to the back to.

"Rick she's injured" said Rebekka calmly.

"Well that's part of being a knight if you can't take an injury you might as well stop at once, cause it will mean you ain't any good" said Rick.

"I'll fight you without and armor and without saddle to show ya how good I am" said Calleigh.

"RICK" said Rebekka in a warning tone he knew a little to well.

"I'll take you up on that, but fair warning I won't go easy on you" said Rick.

"I'll beat ya if it's the last thing I do" Calleigh snarled.

"Rick you are not doing that" Rebekka snarled.

"I am this is between me and her, still using lance?" he asked.

"No sword if you can take it" said Calleigh.

"I can if you can" said Rick.

"Oh I can" said Calleigh got of the horse and removed her armor until she had only the chain mail with the tunica beneath and the stockings, then she got her sword and shield and got back on the horse barefoot.

"Ready" said Rick.

"Becks you gotto stop this" said Dave terrified.

"I can't but trust me he'll pay plenty later" she said.

"Ready when you are" said Rick with a smiled thinking "This is way too easy".

"Thunder please just go with me" she said and added: Ready.

Rick came at her with full force and aimed at her neck, but quick as a cat Calleigh jumped up at her knees while she just in time let her shield protect her from his dangerous hit.

Calleigh hit back again and again between shielding her self.

Rick got up standing as Thunder turned and Calleigh made a strike for Rick's neck so hard that he fell of his horse and screamed out in pain while his hand went up to his neck. Calleigh jumped up her horse and landed perfectly walked over to him.

At that moment FireDragon raised and was about to trample him to death, when Calleigh raised her hand as a sign for him to stop. The horse stopped and turned the other way before it run of and stopped a few steps away.

Calleigh placed her sword to his neck and said: Never ever mess with me and don't ever tell me I ain't good enough to be a knight, I just proved that I am.

She turned to walk away when Rick quickly reached for his sword got up and hit her in the back so hard that she fell down and screamed out in pain before she passed out.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER MORE I'LL KILL YOU MY SELF" Rebekka yelled at Rick.

"But honey" he tried.

"Don't you honey me, you know she was hurt and you did that, it's a miracle she's not dead, and if it shows she's injured for life, not only will I beat ya I will take you apart piece by piece while you are still breathing" she said her eyes were dark.

Rick was really scared now, he had never seen her this angry before and said: I'm sorry I really am honey, I was just angry.

"Still she's a girl Rick, she's just a little girl, what if it was your own, think about it how would you feel" said Rebekka, since they had two little girls at home.

"I'm I'm horrible" he said as tears of guilt were falling from his eyes.

"You better prey she wakes up" said Rebekka and left him.

Dave sat besides Calleigh who where in her bed, her eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully, her hair was spread around her, she looked like an angel.

"Babygirl please wake up or I'll never forgive my self, please" he begged her as tears were falling from his eyes but there was no sign that she could hear him.

"Please dad will kill me if you don't you're his little princess and really I can't live without you're gonna win the contest and everything, and you should hear how Becks gives old Rick hell, real funny. Please Calli, don't leave me behind, please just" he said as he started to cry violently of regret and sorrow that he might loose her.

Later that night Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and saw Dave by her bedside. She yawned and stretched before she walked over to the window and looked out at the court yard.

It was so quiet, she sat down by the window looking of, she was wondering what Horatio was doing at the moment, probably down at the tavern she figured.

Oh how she wanted to be with him right now, to share her secret with him, but she knew she couldn't at the moment, not share his secret at least.

Calleigh looked at Dave sleeping one more time before she climbed out the window to once again get away.

Calleigh entered the tavern and found Horatio, Jake and Eric and said: So who is gonna buy me a beer?

"Calleigh what are you doing here" said Horatio surprised to see her.

"I wanted a beer" she said, well she wanted a lot more, but she figured she could settle with a beer or two for now.

"I'll buy my turn" said Jake and went over to get more.

"May I sit on ya" she said to Horatio.

"Sure why not" he said and she sat down on his lap.

"So what have you been doing today?" Eric asked.

"Oh you know had a little contest, Rick's such a poor looser" she said with a giggle, she was feeling lot better already.

"What kinda contest?" asked Eric curiously.

"Chess and shooting" Calleigh lied with a giggle.

"Beer all around" said Jake and put down the glasses.

"Oh yeah" said Calleigh and started to drink happily while the others smiles at her.

It was 1Am and Calleigh were very tipsy still sitting on Horatio's lap while she was having an intense discussion with Jake about something she didn't exactly have track on.

"But Calleigh I'm telling you girls can't become knights" said Jake.

"Oh yes they can" she said and looked deeply into his brown eyes.

"Nah to weak" said Jake and laughed.

"Nah look at me I'm plenty trained I bet if I was a knight I could ohhhhh, ohhhh beat ya" she said since Horatio was kissing her neck.

"Oh is that so" he said looking at her wondering what she would do if he tried to kiss her.

"Yes I can beat you at anything, already prove to better shooter and dancer" she said with a giggle.

"You have but fighting is different" said Jake.

"It's" was all she could say since Jake sneaked in and let his lips lock with his as he forced his way into her mouth while Horatio kept going at her neck.

Calleigh let out a moan into his mouth, but kept on going until she had to stop for air.

She breathed heavily as Horatio now caressed her breasts and had started biting on her neck.

Jake leaned into get another kiss when Horatio said: Once is enough Berkley, you already got a girl, come on sweetheart lets go.

Calleigh took her hand and they left the tavern to go to a place where they could be alone.

Moments later they were at the lake, Horatio kissed her hungrily as he pushed her down in the grass, but when he tried to remove her dress she said: No I don't wanto, to soon.

"But you" he said confused.

"No I really to soon, I'm sorry" she said and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't get you, first you go on like that and then you won't go further" he said annoyed.

"Hey you said to wait until I was ready then you should accept when I say no" she said.

"Then you should stop teasing me" he said still annoyed, he was not in the mood to slow down right now.

"Oh go take a swim" she said.

"That's you answer to everything" he said and pinned her while he kissed her aggressively.

"Stop you're hurting me" she cried, she was starting to get scared, since she really didn't wanto do this.

"You begged for it don't say you don't want it" he said.

"Please stop" she cried and tried to get loose before it got more out of hand.

It was then Horatio realized what he was doing and got of her while Calleigh were crying and shivering, she was really scared.

"Calleigh, I'm really sorry, I dunno what came over me" he said and sat down next to her looking at the water.

"You shouldn't have done so, when I say no" she cried.

"I'm sorry it's just you got me so and" he said feeling very bad.

"Just leave me alone" she cried and turned her back on him.

"But Calleigh listen" he tried.

"Please leave. I want you to leave" she cried and so he felt like he had no other choice and left her.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

2 MONTHS LATER.

"Dad I'm telling ya she's to sick to go to the tournament, she's running a fever and everything" said Dave.

"But she seemed fine yesterday" said Kendall.

"She's not today ok, she can't go, you have to come back later and tell her who won, she's gonna be so excited to get married away to someone she don't love" said Dave,

"You are so funny, I have to go, bring her by if she feels any better" said Kendall and left.

Calleigh and her brothers were at the tournament getting ready along with the other knights, she was in full armor so no one would know who she was, yet she could hardly stand still she was so excited.

"Calleigh would ya calm down" said Dave.

"But oh look at that knight how cool, and that horse, that's real big, oh there is Horatio and how handsome he looks and what a cool shield, I really miss him and there's Jake and Eric, and those others how cool they are, and wow I'm gonna fight'em all and it will be so much fun" she said without taking a breath.

"Will you calm down and focus" said Dave as Horatio came over.

"So you are coaching a knight, who is he?" Horatio asked curious.

"Yeah we are, he's real good, but the guy can't speak, he go by dragonheart" said Dave.

Calleigh could she his shiny armor through her helmet, he was so handsome, and oh she longed for him, she hadn't seen him after the incident at the lake and she had really missed him and she was so excited about fighting him and letting him know after.

"Well I better wish you luck the lady dragonheart" he said with a chuckle and got back to his horse.

"He know it's me, and he's not mad oh yeah" she though happily.

"Calleigh would you calm down for a second and listen" said Dave and broke her train of thoughts.

"Oh sorry" she said.

"You gotto fight them all and they will be worse then Rick so you gotto watch out" said Dave.

"This is going to be so fun wonder what dad says when he finds out" she said excited.

"You might as well give up Dave, she's to excited to listen" said Adam and laughed.

Calleigh stood holding a crossbow in her hand looking at the others doing the same, she looked at Horatio who looked back at her, he smiled at her, it made a shiver of joy run through her body.

Calleigh was wondering how the others where at shooting, she looked over at Jake, he looked real nervous and so did Eric, but Horatio on the other hand looked pretty certain on how to do it.

Calleigh watched as the first knight shoot, and then the second, she giggled inside since they were really bad, then there was Jake not bad at all 21 points after what she could count, then Eric only 12. Calleigh felt bad for him.

She aimed and shoot perfect all three arrows in the middle and so did Horatio, tie score at 30 points. He looked over at her and nodded she nodded back.

Horatio walked over to her and said: Nice shoot lady Dragonheart, but I will beat you I'm sure.

Calleigh was about to speak when she remembered she couldn't do so.

Then she looked up at her father and the audience, he was watching with interest, she looked once more at the target, before she went back to her brothers.

"Did ya guys see I did real good" said Calleigh excited.

"Yeah and now you have to shoot again" said Dave.

"But why?" she asked confused.

"Since you and your darling Horatio are tie, you gotto shoot on time to get a winner" said Adam.

"Oh yeah that sounds like fun, can I use my crossbow instead of my longbow" said Calleigh.

"Yeah why not, and again calm down, or else you can risk loosing cause you're to overexcited" said Nick.

"But it's so fun and and and I can win" she said.

"Lady dragonheart you better calm you self down or you may loose it all" said Horatio from behind, he was amused to see her so overexcited.

"What makes you think I'm a lady noble sire" Calleigh said.

"Well first of all there is no princess beside the king and I don't think the three young prince's would teach no one else than their sister" said Horatio.

"Oh shoot, please don't blow my cover" she said.

"I won't, but would it be so bad to marry me if I won" he said.

"No, no, but it's I don't wanna be a price to win" she said.

"But what is your dad gonna say if you win and he finds out it's you" said Horatio.

"Oh no no, don't try to wreck this for me" she said.

"I'm not, I'm just concerned bout what he might do you" said Horatio honest.

"Don't be I can handle it fine, I don't need a stupid man to save me" she said, but regretted her words at once.

"So I'm stupid well I don't need to save ya either, and I have no intentions to do so you stupid woman you are, good luck, cause I will beat you" he said angrily.

"The hell ya won't" she snapped back at him.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult all the time" he said.

"Why do you" she replied with a sigh.

"I we have to go good luck sweetheart" he said.

"And to you handsome" she said as they went out to the targets.

Calleigh sighed why had she called him stupid when she didn't mean it, he was only looking out for her and she somehow managed to mess it up all the time. She really needed him.

Horatio looked back at her wondering why she had to be so stubborn all the time, why couldn't she just oh hopeless.

Calleigh signed and made one quick decision, she knew it could make things more complicated, but she knew she had to do it, she walked over and said: I'm sorry handsome, I didn't mean to.

"I know, I'm sorry to for everything" he said and smiled at her.

"I would have married you, no matter who of us who won you know that right" she said and put her arm on his.

"I know, but you shouldn't" he said.

"I know sorry" she said and retracted real fast.

"And you should shoot with longbow" he said.

"Thanks handsome, I we you" she said.

"I know you do" he said.

"I better" she said and went to find her longbow before they both started to shoot like crazy.

When they were done and all arrows were accounted for Calleigh was the clear winner and Horatio walked over and said: Congrats sweetheart and good luck in the swordfight.

"Thanks, same to you" she said and let her arm briefly touch his before she walked over to her brothers again.

"Calleigh what the hell are you thinking with" said Dave angrily.

"What" she said.

"Touching him and such when everyone sees, not only can it be considered cheating it can blow your cover" said Adam.

"But I needed to apologize" said Calleigh.

"Then do it in private for Christ not out there, bet dad will get down here any second" said Nick.

At that moment Kenwall appeared and looked angrily at Calleigh and her brothers, she froze in terror and her bothers was looking for a way out.

"What the hell are you three playing at?" he asked.

"What do you mean dad" said Dave confused.

"When did you start to train a knight, I thought there were enough good ones out there for Calleigh to marry without you training one" said Kendall.

"Well we found a better one than all of them, didn't you see how he just won" said Adam.

"But what the hell was he touching the other knight for" said Kendall.

"It's his younger brother, they had a fight and young Julius here wanted to apologize it won't happen again" said Dave.

"It better not or he's out" said Kenwall.

"Promise" said Dave and Kenwall left and Calleigh came closer.

"See you better not do or say anything and that goes for your bloke to" said Dave.

Calleigh nodded and started to warm up for the swordfight with Adam.

Calleigh stood opposite Jake ready to fight him, she looked at his shield a boar. Jake looked back at her shield dragonheart, why was that so familiar, where had he heard something about that, he couldn't remember.

Calleigh nodded at him to get him to start and he did, she pared and stroke back before he hit her hard in the side, she hit his chest and then his shoulder causing him to kneel in front of her, she giggled a bit.

Jake froze, that giggle where had he heard it before. He got up and hit her arm causing her to loose her sword, she rolled and picked it up and did the same to him, but when he bent to pick it up she hit him in the back so he fell down with a heavy sigh.

He got up and tried to hit her back, but she as to quick, what was with this knight, why wad he so quick and more gracious in his moves then the other knights. It seemed that it was so much easier for this knight and while he tried to figure out his shoulder took another hit and he went down to his knees again, but fastly up he got and took a blow at his back, Calleigh let out a whimper, cause even if it had healed the hit was hard.

Calleigh got annoyed and hit him in the groin so he went down and said: No fair.

Calleigh just giggled and said: Way fair, you strike against me and I you the way it is.

"All that's fair in love and war" he said and laughed even in pain.

"Something like that knight Berkley" she said with another giggle.

"You're like no other knight I ever saw, hats of dragonheart" he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, you're not too bad either" she said.

"Thanks my lady" he said.

"Not so loud" she said scared that anyone would have heard.

"Sorry sire" he said and winked at her.

"Not problem, better find another one to fight with" she said.

"Yeah just make sure to don't speak and I won't tell" he said wondering where he had heard that voice before while she left him.

Calleigh fought a couple of other knights before she was facing Eric, he had half keeping and eye on her and was really scared as she fought of one knight after another without no problems at all.

Calleigh looked at Eric's shield a white cross on blue background, he was wearing a shiny armor to match. Calleigh wondered if she was going to go easy on him since he was new in the game, or rough like with Jake.

She turned her head and watched like Horatio fought against Jake, oh how badly she wanted to tear of that armor to kiss him and feel him.

She let out a sigh and then the fight started.

Calleigh fought Eric aggressively and it ended with him falling on his back and loosing his sword, but the quickly got back up and hit her in the side so hard that she crouched in pain and cursed to her self.

Eric smiled and hit her shoulder so she went down on her knees only to get back up really fast, he looked surprised and wondered how she could recover so fast and how she could move even faster than guys normally did, it was like his armor wasn't even heavy.

He watched the black armor, and figured it had to be heavier than it looked like, he hit her arm causing her to loose the sword, only to get down to get it before she hit him hard in the back so he went down on his knees in pain.

He got back up only to have her fight him back down and said: Ok you win.

Calleigh nodded and he asked: May I see your face?

Calleigh just shook her head, but smiled to her self over the victory it felt so good, but she was still wondering if she could beat Horatio who were still fighting Jake.

A moment later Horatio was facing Calleigh, they just stood looking at each other.

While they were doing so Calleigh's brothers had sat down next to her father along with the rest of the audience, and for some reason the other knights had stopped fighting and all eyes were on them.

"So you think your knight will beat him, he's pretty good" said Kenwall.

"So is our knight, not been loosing so far" said Dave.

"Why aren't they fighting" said Kenwall.

"I honestly have no idea" said Dave wondering if they both would back out.

"You sure you want this" said Horatio.

"I have to, I really do" said Calleigh.

"You want me to go easy on you?" he asked.

"No, do like you would with any other knight I can take it" she said.

"As you wish me Lady" he said and while everyone watched the two of the actually kneeled in front of each other before they got up and started to fight.

Horatio was clearly the strongest one, but Calleigh pared every stroke with perfection and fought him of and was faster than him as she jumped and ducked like crazy from his hard blows.

"Where did you find his brother?" asked Kenwall curiously.

"He lives around wanted our help" said Dave, he was very proud of the way Calleigh fought.

Calleigh let her sword hit him hard in the side so he crouched enough to hit his shoulder so he went to the ground with a grunt.

"Had enough" she asked concerned that she hurt him.

"No I intend to win" he said and got back up.

He hit her hard in the back so she went down with a whimper, but only for a second, then she was back up to par another stroke, but she was starting to feel very tired from all the fighting.

"You're tired" he remarked.

"I'll get by and I intend to beat ya on horseback to" she said with a sigh and took a blow at his arm so he lost his sword. He bent to get it when she took a blow at his back so he fell to the ground with another grunt.

He got up and kept on fighting her while everyone else just was watching wondering who would win and how long they could keep on going when Calleigh suddenly heard her brothers yell: GO KNIGHT DRAGONHEART YOU CAN DO IT.

Calleigh to another blow at his side and his shoulder so he went down again and he said: I give you won.

"Really you can't go on" she said excited.

"Really I can't" he said a bit annoyed to be beaten by her.

"YEAH" she yelled out with joy as the audience cheered for her.

"He's damn good to knock him down like that" said Kenwall.

"Yeah he's the best" said Dave and looked down at Calleigh, thinking this must be the happiest she had ever been since she could hardly stand still in her armor.

Calleigh was so tired when she went to find her brothers after the game, all she wanted to do was to relax, but she knew she couldn't.

She suddenly felt like she would rather give it up and go home instead of fighting when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her away from the completion ground, since she was to tired to struggle at that moment she just her self be dragged along and if worse came to worse she could always use her sword when the attacker stopped.

In the forest close by but far enough away where noone could see the attacker stopped and said: Sorry bout that but I needed to have you for my self.

"And the only way to do that was to drag me away" she said with a yawn.

"Yes, oh I'm sorry did I wear you out" he said concerned.

"All did how long do I have before the jousting" she asked and lay down on the grass and closed her eyes.

"Calleigh you can't just sleep" he said.

"Just a moment so tired" she said with a sigh.

"Calleigh you can't just" he said, but was outta words since he felt kinda sorry for her since she wasn't used to being a knight and all the excitement.

"Wake me when we" she said before she drifted away, while Horatio shook his head wondering what her bothers would say when they couldn't find neither down at the camp site.

"You found her?" Dave asked Adam who just came back after another round around camp.

"No you?" he asked looking at Dave.

"Does it look that way and would I have asked if I did" said Dave annoyed.

"Where the hell has she run of to" said Dave annoyed when Nick come back and said: We have a problem.

"What now" said Dave annoyed.

"Only that Horatio is missing to, overheard some of the guys talking about it and what is worse, there's dad" said Nick.

"Holy Caesar" Dave cursed.

"Son of a gun lets make a run for it" said Dave and they run like crazy outta theirs fathers sight.

"He better not done anything stupid to put her outta the game" said Dave.

"If he did he's paying, but where the hell can they run of to" said Adam.

"Forest, lets go find them" said Nick and they all headed for the forest.

"Calleigh sweetheart would you please wake up" Horatio tried for the second time, but he knew it was for no use, she was to far gone to even react.

"What the hell are you doing taking her of the camp ground for" said Nick angrily.

"I was just I wanted, and I can't wake her, I didn't do anything" said Horatio honest.

"What do you mean you can't wake her" said Adam.

"Well I tried, but she's sleeping to heavily" said Horatio.  
"Man why did you let her fell a sleep for in the first place" said Nick frustrated.

"I didn't exactly let her do anything, she just did, she was exhausted" said Horatio.

"If you hadn't dragged her out here in the first place she wouldn't fallen a sleep" said Dave.

"I think she would this is too much for her" said Horatio.

"She's fine" said Dave pretty certain.

"Then what the heck is she doing sleeping" said Horatio.

"We'll that don't matter we have to wake her or she can forget about winning" said Dave.

Horatio suddenly got and impulse so he knelt down and let his lips softly touch hers and as she woke up, she dragged him closer for more.

"Sweetheart not now you gotto get up so you can continue to fight" he said.

"Umf" she said with a yawn and followed them back to the camp.

One moment later Calleigh were again as over excited as before if not even more, because now she couldn't manage to stand still at all.

"Would ya calm down, please, dunno who's worse you or your horse" said Dave.

FireDragon was covered in barding to protect his body and over he had caparison with the Calleigh's shield the black dragon with the red heart on purple ground all over.

"Oh I'm so excited this is so cool, I'm gonna fight them all on horseback" she said and jumped up and down while the horse raised and stamped over and over with all it's armor on.

"WOULD YOU TWO CALM DOWN NOW" Dave yelled angrily.

"Oh shush with ya" said Calleigh, but the horse got spooked and started to back away.

Calleigh walked up to him and said: There, there FireDragon, he didn't mean to yell at you, we just have to calm down a little, my big beautiful stallion.

The horse continued to back so Calleigh turned to Dave and said: Was that necessary you know Rick was harsh to him and it scares him.

She turned to the horse again and said: No be a good boy, you know I want harm ya, come here now let's kick some but and win, I can't do it without you my handsome.

The horse seemed calmer and got closer to her and let her stroke his muzzle gently before she got up on him and let her head rest on his neck and said: We're up are you ready to fight Jake.

The horse nodded and Calleigh said: I love you so much you know that handsome.

The they rode into the arena.

From the audience Rick and Rebekka were watching and Rebekka said: She sure looks great on your horse.

"She does, even though I miss him" said Rick, since it was Rebekka's diction to give away his horse not his.

"I know you do honey" she said and kissed him gently to comfort him.

From a bit further away Kendall and the boys were watching and Kendall said: He's leading so far but is he any good on horseback.

"He's the best rider that is" said Dave and smiled.

"And how old is this knight you want her to marry?" asked Kendall.

"Same as her" said Adam with a chuckle.

"Oh they are going to start" said Nick.

"But that horse I think I've seen him before, that is Rick Stetler's horse how did your knight get him" said Kendall shocked knowing there was no way that Rick would give away a horse for free.

"He owed us, maybe we'll tell you later, be quiet I wanna watch" said Dave.

From behind the arena Horatio was watching never before seen such a perfect couple, they worked perfect together and he knew Calleigh would beat Jake, but he still wanted to see how good she was so he kept watching.

Calleigh hit Jake's body again and could see he was about to fall of, he tried to hit her, but missed since she moved to fast and had better balance than him.

"Damn her" he though annoyed as he kept missing and she got more and more points by hitting him.

Calleigh then somehow managed to broke his lance while the audience cheered.

That was it for Jake he got his horse up beside her and tried to drag her of by hand, Calleigh screamed out in surprised but was still on the horse.

"You damn woman how dare you do that to me" he snarled and pushed so hard that she lost balance so she feel but she hand on but FireDragons neck really tight trying to get back up.

"Not so though now are you" Jake said and hit her in the back hoping she would fell down.

Calleigh knew if she fell she would most likely die and somehow managed to get back up while the audience gasped. She had lost he lance but now she was really angry so she took her shield and jammed into Jake's back so hard that he fell to the ground, then she rode out while her tears were flowing and she was shaking inside the armor.

Calleigh rode of the camp to be alone since Jake was fighting Eric next then they were fighting two other knights.

Horatio who had seen the whole thing quickly found her, she had got of the horse, but was still crying and shaking like crazy so he put his arms around her and held her as good as it would do since they were both in armor.

"I was so scared, I could have and" she cried.

"Shhhh" he said and opened her helmet and kissed away her tears before his lips found hers, Calleigh let out a soft moan before she let her head rest on his chest and said: Just hold me.

Horatio did as she asked, just held her closely to calm her down.

Calleigh was getting ready to fight Eric as she had won over three more knights and again were excited as before.

She and Eric looked at each other on top of their horses. Eric was not only afraid of Calleigh, but of her horse, since it was the biggest one he had ever seen and it looked really angry as it snorted and walked closer to Eric.

"Of all the horses in the world this knight had to ride the bloody devil" Eric thought.

"He's scared this will be way too easy" Calleigh thought and smiled under her helmet.

Eric tried to take a shoot at her, but she moved away so he missed her, she on the other hand hit his side and giggled, it was so funny that he was afraid of her.

Calleigh knew she had the upper hand and kept hitting him, until he finally got enough and started to fight back, but she was again too quick for him and he missed over and over and got more and more annoyed.

Calleigh on the other side had so much fun ducking and paring his every blow.

Dave and Horatio were watching and Dave said: So what do you think?

"She's the best I ever seen, to learn to be that good that fast is amazing" said Horatio.

"In her blood, and she's having so much fun right now" said Dave.

"Yeah that's easy to see" said Horatio and smiled as Calleigh caused Eric to drop his lance on the ground.

"Think Eric is getting frustrated though" said Dave.

"No wonder" said Horatio thoughtfully.

"Will you go easy?" asked Dave.

"No not at all, she came here to fight and I ain't backing down" he said, he intended to win.

"You lost the last two" said Dave.

"Well this one I will win" said Horatio as Calleigh got Eric of his horse.

"Not so sure bout that, she's won everything so far" said Dave.

"I will win on horseback" said Horatio certain and left while the crowd cheered for Calleigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note**: And the winner is ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Calleigh and Horatio where sitting next to each other, she was breathing heavily of excitement and said: Oh I just wanto take of your armor and and.

"Easy girl, easy first we have to fight" he said calmly.

"Oh I wanna have you so badly" she said, she was so excited and randy that she was having trouble controlling her self.

"Calli" said Horatio.

"I wanna kiss you all over" she said as she started to hit him with her lance only to get it pared by his lance and shield.

"You missed" he said and chuckled.

"Oh yeah" she said and hit him in the side and giggled.

"No that wasn't very nice" he said and hit her side.

"Hey I'm a girl no fair" she said as she pared another blow, it was first then she really saw his shield the background was green with a yellow lion holding a heart.

"Wow your shield is so amazing, and God I want you" she said as she took a blow to his chest.

"Will you try to focus on the jousting you are getting me of focus taking like that" he said.

"Bet you're real hard" she said and hit him in the side again.

"You have no idea how hard I am" he replied since he could feel his erection coming on.

"You really hard I want you inside me after" she said and tried to hit him but she missed and hit his shield.

"Oh I will real, hardly to" he said thinking "Damn why did you have to start talking to me like that".

"Oh God" she let out with a heavy sigh and hit his back.

Horatio just smiled to him self and said: Please don't tell me you are getting of on the horse again.

"I'm not, I would never do such a thing" she said with an innocent tone in her voice and hit his chest before he hit hers and came at her again only she used her shield so his lance broke.

"Damn" he cursed.

"Ha ha, ha, how will you fight me now you big strong knight" she giggled.

"I can always do what Jake did" he said.

"That isn't funny" she said in a serious tone as he tried hitting her with his shield and she pared it whit hers, but the hit was so hard that she also lost her shield in the process.

"Damn" she cursed.

"Oh did you loose you precious shield whatever will you do" he said and chuckled.

"Well at least I have a lance which is more than I can say for you" she said annoyed.

"Oh I have a lance, but it won't do me any good in this fight" he joked.

"Aren't ya funny" she said and giggled.

"Must be since you are giggling" he said.

"Ok so I got a lance and you a shield, how bout we throw them bout since they are no use alone" she said.

"But then the fight would be over" he said.

"Nah you gotto get me of the horse first" he said.

"Ok let's throw it" he said and they did while the audience gasped in shock.

"Why would she drop her lance when the fight ain't over" said Kenwall.

"I have no idea, maybe he wanted a fairer fight" said Dave surprised.

"He can't win, Horatio gotto be stronger" said Kendall.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and he looked back and she said: How badly you wanna do it right now?

"You have no idea" he said.

"I wish we could just run of and not care bout this fight" she said.

"So do I" he said.

"Oh God let's just get it over with and make a run for it ok" she said.

"Yes" he agreed as they started to wrestle up on the back of their horses, first he was leading, but after a while, she got him back and it ended with him on the ground.

"Congrats princess" he said a bit annoyed that she had won.

"I can't wait any longer, so let's go" she said.

He got up at the horse and they rode of before anyone could do anything to stop them.

"Will you get me outta this armor right now" Calleigh said.

"Hang on this thing is very well shut" said Horatio struggling to get her outta it.

"I know, it's a very nice armor" she said with a giggle.

"Hmf" he said and finally got it of and said: Would you please get mine of.

"My pleasure" she said with a giggle and get it of him fastly before she removed what was beneath it and said: You sure are big aren't ya.

"Told you so didn't I" he said and removed her remaining clothes fastly and stared going at her neck while he pushed her down on her bed.

"Ugh" she let out since her head hit the headboard hardly.

"Oh sorry you ok" he said.

"Yeah go on" she said with a sigh, she didn't really care about hitting her head at the moment.

Horatio kept going at her like crazy while she moaned and arched beneath him.

When Horatio got inside her she gasped of both pleasure and pain while a tear run down her check and she dragged him closer to kiss him again.

Horatio started to work his way further into her while she held on to him like she was afraid to let him go until she was shaking beneath him and he cum shortly after before he slowly got out of her.

"You ok" he said and caressed her belly gently.

"Hurts a bit, but I'm fine" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"We better get back" said Horatio.

"But I wanna stay here with you" she said and kissed him again.

"You know we have to" he said.

"Dad will kill me when he finds out" she said.

"No he won't I won't let him" said Horatio firmly.

"But" she said.

"Sweetheart I love you and I won't spend any more time apart from you" he said.

"But I'm not ready to be getting married yet" she said.

"I know you aren't and I'm not asking you to" he said.

"You're just so wonderful, you better help me on with the armor" she said with and sight and they started to get dressed.

Back at the camp Dave, Nick and Adam were looking all over for Calleigh, but they knew all to well it was for no use and Dave said: How could she run of like that.

"She was in need and bet he was to" said Adam.

"But they aren't even married, I'm so dead" said Dave.

"Who was in need and who aren't married" they heard Kenwall from behind.

"Uhm Nick's girl" said Dave.

"And where is this winning knight of yours" said Kenwall.

The boys exchanged worried looks as both Calleigh and Horatio returned.

"Where the hell, you could have waited" said Dave annoyed.

"No I couldn't" said Calleigh and took of her helmet and shook her head so her hair fell down on her shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL" Kendall yelled when he saw his daughter was the mystery knight.

"Only way I could not get married to the winner was to becoming the winner my self and the boys helped me" she said.

"That is outta the question then you are marrying the second runner up" said Kendall angrily.

"No I won't" said Calleigh stubborn.

"WHAT" he father yelled.

"I'm not ready, I will marry my handsome when I am, but I'm not right now and ya can't force me to something I don't wanna do" she said firmly.

"I'm your father I say what ya do or don't" said Kendall.

"No you're not or I mean you can't tell me what to do that is" she said.

The boys watched in shock were she really going against him and was it wise to do so.

"You are to get married whether you like it or not" said Kendall.

"NO" she said.

"Well in theory if your rules go she was to marry the winner, but since she wins she can't marry her self" said Adam.

"Then you are no longer my daughter, you are to never to set foot in my castle again" said Kendall and walked away.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, he could see tears were starting to fall as she turned her horse and rode of as fast as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**: Some complications and Rick comes up with a plan.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

It was late night and noone knew where Calleigh was, she hadn't even tried to come home, she was no where to be find in the forest nor the town and she hadn't been at the tavern either, and her bothers and Horatio was starting to get really worried about her.

"Isn't there any place you can think of she might be" said Horatio.

"No we looked all over, I can't think of any more places" said Dave.

"She has to be somewhere" said Horatio as they heard thunder outside and it started to rain.

"She can't be out in the dark alone in that weather" said Horatio, now he was even more concerned.

"I know that" said Dave with a sigh and cursed.

At that moment they heard horse hoofs outside and they all ran to the door, it was FireDragon only he was alone, Dave looked at Horatio and said: He's here alone this can't be good.

"No not at all, if we only knew where he came from" said Horatio.

"You think he threw her of?" asked Adam.

"My bet is she jumped of somewhere and he got spooked by the weather and run of" said Dave, he really hoped that was the case.

"I'm heading for the tavern with any luck, she's coming by during the night" said Horatio with a sigh and left he needed time to think.

Horatio was sitting alone at by a table at the tavern worried sick about Calleigh, where could she be, he didn't like that she was alone out at night in the first place and in this weather.

He had stopped by the lake earlier with no luck, but he just hoped that with any luck she would be there now so he finished his beer and left the tavern.

Horatio sat down by their three by the lake a bit later and wondered where she was, as he sat looking at the water his tears were starting to fall, he didn't care that it rained, that he was sulking wet or that he was shivering, he had no intentions of going back without her no matter if he had to search and come back here the whole night.

All he cared about was her well being and to find her and bring her back so she could sleep under a dry roof not out in the poring rain.

He sat with his head in his hand when he suddenly heard Calleigh say: Handsome I.

Then she collapsed right next to him of exhaustion. Horatio gently lifted her up and carried her back.

When Horatio came back to the room he shared with Eric and Jake he lay her down on his bed and removed her wet clothes before he laid her under the cover and crept up next to her and held her closely.

She was cold as ice, and even in her sleep she shivered and turned rapidly from side to side.

Horatio bent over and whispered: Calleigh relax, you're safe with me.

She calmed down and he only hoped that her body temperature would get back up during the night.

He kissed her gently before he fall a sleep.

When Jake and Eric woke up the next day then went over to Horatio's bed to wake him to so they could go out and eat breakfast, when they saw he wasn't alone in his bed.

"Damn did he nail the princess and we didn't even hear" said Jake because he would expected that if something happened they would have been woken up.

"Actually I think they are only sleeping together, look how cute they are" said Eric.

Calleigh lay facing the door with her eyes closed and Horatio had his arms wrapped around her tightly, her hand again holding his, both were sleeping peacefully.

"So shall we wake them" said Jake with a sly smile.

"Jake don't you go and do something stupid to interrupt them, I bet they both are exhausted and need some sleep" said Eric.

"Ok, ok, I won't let's just go and have breakfast cause I'm starving" said Jake and they left.

Calleigh got woken up some hours later by Horatio caressing her belly gently with his fingers, she looked at him and said: Morning handsome I can't believe I'm waking up next to you.

Horatio gave her a soft kiss and said: You better believe it because it's true, so did you sleep well.

"Best sleep I had in ages" she said and crept closer so her head could rest on his chest while he held her closely.

"Where were you yesterday I though I lost you when FireDragon came back without you, I was so worried" he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I was around in the forest" she said.

"Where, we were all round the forest looking for ya" he said.

"I was climbing threes" she said since she sometimes used to do so when she needed to see things clearer.

"It didn't even occur to you to come back to me" he said.

"I was going to really I was, just thought wait to night so I could find ya at the tavern, so I could be with ya alone, so what happened was I was further up in the forest in a three and was climbing down when the weather changed and FireDragon got spooked by lightning and run of and I had to walk all the way back by my self, and I was real tired so I got a bit lost on the way back so it took longer than it normally would have done and I was real scared I wouldn't make it back and I was so cold, lucky for me you were at the lake" she said and crept even closer to him for comfort.

"Well I couldn't go home before I found my girl now could I" he said and gently kissed the top of her head again while he stroke her gently.

"And nor I without my knight" she said and kissed his chest.

"So you need some saving after all" he said.

"I do but for most I need you" she said.

"And I need you my beautiful princess" he said.

"I'm not your knight" she said.

"You are both, so are you hungry" he said.

"Not at the moment, just wanna lay here with you" she said with a satisfied sigh,

"Then that's what we do" he said.

"Mind if I sleep, I'm still really tired" she said.

"No not at all sleep for as long as you want I'm not in a hurry to get anywhere" he said and smiled to him self as she closed her eyes and drifted of again.

Down at the tavern Eric, Jake, Julia, Natalia and Valera was sitting eating, drinking and talking about the night before and Jake said: So Calleigh was the mystery knight, wow I would never have guessed.

"Me neither, damn she was good" said Eric.

"She was and no wonder it's in her blood and her brothers trained her well" said Natalia.

"Yeah you should have seen her at practice and she fought Rebekka and Rick Stetler to and won over both" said Valera.

"That don't surprise me, what surprise me more is that she beat H, but how did she get Stetler's horse?" Eric asked.

"After he knocked her out Rebekka demanded him to give Calleigh his horse as damage controll" said Julia.

"He gave away his horse just like that wow she sure has him under her thumb" said Eric surprised.

"She does, I would do anything to please my wife" they heard Rick say.

"Yes you do, he's a real softie" said Rebekka and gave him a peck on the check.

"Besides princess Calleigh looks a lot better on him than I did, which reminds me did you guys ever find her" said Rick.

"Still missing" said Natalia with a sigh.

"Nah she ain't" said Jake with a smile.

"How so?" Julia asked curiously.

"Well she was sleeping with Horatio up in his bed when we got up, but Eric said not to wake them" said Jake.

"And you didn't tell before now, we were worried sick and her brothers are to you know" said Julia.

"But honey I only just found out right before I came down to meet you" said Jake and looked at her with innocent eyes.

"We should still tell her brothers" said Natalia.

"They'll come in sooner or later for breakfast we'll tell them then, let them sleep for now" said Eric.

"I dunno her dad is mighty pissed already, if he find out the slept together, it will mean war" said Natalia.

"But Nat we can't separate them when they finally are back together, that would just mess it all up" said Eric.

"I know that, but as long as they are not married no way he will let them live together" said Natalia.

"Unless he didn't have a choice" Rick suddenly said.

"What do you mean" said Natalia confused.

"He already banned her form the castle right so she can't exactly go back" said Rick.

"Not unless she agrees to marry someone I guess then she could come back" said Valera.

"And as I get it she's not ready to do so" said Rick.

"That was her words" said Dave, he, Adam and Nick had joined them.

"And she loves Horatio and the other way around right" said Rick.

"Honey where are you going with this" said Rebekka.

"Well I have and idea, but you all have to help" said Rick and started to tell them about it.

"Dave where the hell do you think you are going" said Kendall since he was packing his saddlebags.

"I'm moving out" said Dave.

"What?" said Kenwall.

"I'm moving out, cause I shoulda done so long ago" said Dave.

"But you can't you are in teaching to become a king" said Kenwall.

"I don't wanna be king, find someone else" said Dave and got on the horse.

"You are the next in line for the throne and you shall become king" said Kenwall.

"I also have the right to abdicate" said Dave, since he did.

"Why would you do that" said Kenwall confused.

"Cause I would never be a good ruler of this country and you should have someone that would" said Dave honest.

"You're saying Nick or Adam would do a better job" said Kenwall.

"I'm saying Calleigh would" said Dave.

"But she's only twenty-three and she's a girl that is outta the question" said Kenwall.

"Well I ain't doing it no more and neither is Dave or Adam" said Dave.

"Well she ain't either not as long as she act the way she does" said Kenwall angrily.

"And what did she do that was so wrong other than to speak against you" said Dave.

"She entered the contest" said Kenwall.

"And won you should be proud not kick her out for it, cause whether you admit it or not she's the best knight there is and you know it" said Dave.

"She's a girl for Christ why does she have to be so difficult, can't she marry a guy I pick like she supposed to" said Kenwall.

"Why can't you see she don't want him to be picked by you but her self, she's crazy about this man dad, why shouldn't she getto marry him when she wanna" said Dave.

"First of all he's too old and second" he couldn't think of any second.

"Well you think about that cause nunna us are gonna stay in this castle until you change your mind" said Dave and rode of.

"Calleigh what you doing" said Horatio he was sitting in his bed trying to ready while she was playfully kissing his neck and rubbing his groin to distract him.

"I wanna have fun" she said and bit him a little to get him to put his book away.

"You really think that's a good idea when you can end up" he stopped.

"I still wanna have fun and I think I'm ready to take the consequences of it if it should happen" she said.

"But you are not ready to get married" he said.

"No you know I'm not" she said.

"Yet you wanna have" he said.

"I think I do" she said and moved down to his abs.

"How so" he said.

"Just feels right" she said.

"So you wanna produce and heir first, you know that comes with a lot of responsibilities right" he said.

"I wanna produce a baby with you and I know I'm strong enough to take care of him and do all the other things I need to do regarding my country" she said and bit his abs harder so he growled loudly and put away his book and pinned her down before he bit her breasts roughly while she moaned with pleasure.

"No, don't I wanto be on top" she said since she wanted to try it and knew he was ready.

He got of her and she gently got on top of him, it felt a bit weird but still right.

Calleigh first just sat there looking at him, he looked back at her puzzled face and asked: Something wrong sweetheart?

"Just I dunno, uhm and I don't wanna" she said.

"Don't worry, just do it" he said realizing that sounded completely of.

Calleigh thought for another second before she started to ride him, first a bit slow the faster and faster until she let her cum and was shaking on top of him before he let go deep inside her with a wild roar.

Calleigh took a moment to regain controll of her self before she got of him and gave him a soft kiss and said: Very different from a horse.

Horatio laughed and said: Well I'm not a horse now am I.

"No you're not and thank God for that" she said and kissed him again.

"Hmmm" he said and reached for his book again.

"Horatio we been here all day and the it's 3Am and I'm starving can we please go and get something to eat" she said.

"Of course" he said and put the book aside again to get dressed.

"Can we go to the tavern to eat and see if we find the rest" she said hopefully.

"We can go anywhere you like" he said and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah" she said happily and put on her dress.

When they came down to the tavern Calleigh quickly found her brothers, her chambermaids, Jake, Eric, Rick and Rebekka at a table and said: Hey what are ya'll talking about.

"So you finally decided to get up huh" said Jake with a smile.

"Yeah I was hungry" she said and added: Handsome will you get me some food.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll be right back" he said and gave her a kiss before she left him.

"So is dad still mad at me?" she asked.

"Well he's mad at us all now I would think" said Dave.

"How so?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"We all moved out, and Dave refused to take over as king after dad" said Nick.

"Yeah he told dad he don't wanna be king only one fit for the role is you then he rode of, we did the same earlier that day" said Adam.

"But why?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Rick would you explain it since it was all your idea" said Dave.

"Ok the plan was for you and that old log to be together, but I know your dad won't let this happen unless you are married, and I assumed you haven't changed your mind about that so I thought that if we didn't give him much choice he had to accept that. And to do so your brothers, and your chambermaids and these two knights will obey your every command as if you were the queen to give you the practice you need to be so in time. Oh yeah and Ryan is bringing your horse and joining to and your dads trop's now are under your command and they are waiting for you to come over for an inspection tomorrow" said Rick.

"Hang on are you actually making me queen before dad is gone to punish him" said Calleigh.

"We made you a knight why not a queen to" said Dave.

"But that ain't fair to dad or the people" she said.

"You don't wanna be queen" said Dave shocked.

"Course I do, but I want dad's consent to" she said silently.

At that moment Horatio returned to the table and gave her a plate with fritters and pork before he looked at her sad face and asked: Something wrong?

"I'm not sure" she said and started to eat.

"You disagree?" Dave asked.

"I'm not sure I mean I can do it for sure, but it's not the way I planned to do it" she said silently.

"But you are going out to the trop's tomorrow" said Dave.

"Mhm, I just uhm I don't want dad to be mad at me" she said but it sounded more like a whisper.

Horatio didn't know what they were talking about, but he could tell by Calleigh that it was really hard on her so he gently stroked her back to show that he was there no matter what it was. She smiled thankfully at him, but then she noticed he hadn't gotten any food for him self so she asked: Not hungry?

"Not feeling all to well to eat" he said.

"You very ill?" she asked.

"No, nothing to worry bout, probably just some nerves of some kind" he said.

"You sure" she said.

"I am" he replied.

"But you have to eat something" she said and feed him a fritter.

"So you want me to come with tomorrow?" he asked.

"If ya wanna" she said and feed him another fritter.

"Then I'll come with" he said.

Calleigh feed him another fritter when he said: Enough, I'm not.

"I'm sorry" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"That's ok" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh how cute, wish I had someone to" said Natalia.

"You can always have Ryan" said Calleigh.

"He forth-teen that is way too young" said Natalia.

"You can always have one of my brothers" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Nah" said Natalia.

"Oh are we really that bad" said Dave.

"No not at all and you're all very handsome to" said Natalia.

"Then why not, I'll treat ya real good" said Dave.

"Nah" said Natalia with another giggle.

"Hmf" said Dave and everyone laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note**: I just figure I couldn't have a medieval story without a historical battle, so I chose the battle where the three Viking kings Gutrum, Halfdan and Ivar tried to take England.

**Authors note** 2: Since they are Viking's I figured they could talk a little Norwegain, but no worries it's all transelated ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**2 Months later.**

"Calleigh you ok" asked Horatio since she was behind a three in the forest throwing up.

"I'm fine" she said and continued to throw up.

"You know you can't go on being in the field fighting if you're sick, these Vikings are dangerous ya might be hurt if you are not up for it" said Horatio a bit concerned.

"I'm ok" she said again and got back out to her forces and said: Ok so we got to defend the sea, no never mind that, we need to protect the city, let's get back I want soldiers everywhere.

"Ma'am where are you staying cause you would need protection" said one of her men.

"No I won't I'm fighting" she said.

"You are not fighting have you any ideas how dangerous those guys are" said another of her men.

"I am and that is final" she snarled.

"Horatio" said Eric.

"Don't look at me" he said, he didn't even dare to argue on it since lately she had been way too moody and he didn't wanto anger her.

"Calleigh you can't be serious about this" said Jake.

"I am I am the queen and I am fighting to protect my country" she said.

"You are hopeless you know that" said Eric.

"Well I manage to run ya'll and be this log's girl so I don't think so, and where the hell is Dave" she said angrily that her brother had managed to sneak of again.

"Bet he you know what with you knot who" said Eric with a chuckle.

"I should cut his dick of, this is not time for having fun in the bushes" said Calleigh so harsh that her men jumped back in terror.

"Sweetheart would you calm down" said Horatio.

"Umf" she said and went back to her tent, she was feeling annoyed and tired and didn't feel like being around all these men at the moment.

"Horatio you gotto do something, we can't live like this" said Eric.

"What do you want me to do she ain't any better with me than the rest of ya" he said.

"You're her bloke there has to be something, we better pack so we can get back tomorrow" said Jake and went along with the rest of the guys.

Horatio went into Calleigh's tent to find that she was crying, he sat down beside her and asked: Sweetheart what is wrong?

"You don't like me no more and you don't understand at all" she cried softly.

"Then tell me what is wrong" he said and looked at her.

"Why should I, you like me no more like the rest of the guys" she cried.

"Calleigh I love you more than life it self, now will you please tell me what's wrong" he said.

"You don't, I heard what you said to the guys" she cried.

"Oh sweetheart and bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry just a little too much at the moment" she said with a sigh.

"That's ok" he said and kissed her again.

Calleigh yawned and he asked: You're tired again aren't ya?

"I'm very tired, but I don't have time to sleep, and every time I close my eyes I see daddy, I really miss him Horatio" she said sadly since they hadn't spoke in a little over two months.

"I know you do sweetheart, couldn't you try to talk to him when we get back" he said.

"He probably won't see me and I" she started before she again feel apart, Horatio just held her closely feeling badly for her.

"Calleigh relax it will work out somehow" he said calmly.

"How all is a mess, I'm queen and got the army and everything and now I might pregnant to" she cried.

"You might be pregnant are you sure?" he asked surprised.

"Pretty much" she said since she was almost certain cause of her symptoms.

"You mean I'm gonna be a dad" he said excited.

"No Jake is the father, of course you are the dad" she said.

"That is so cool, yeah if I get a son I can teach him to fight and stuff" he said excited.

"So you can't teach fighting to a girl" Calleigh said with a tired smile.

"If it's a girl you teach her" said Horatio and smiled back at her.

"Mmmm" she said and closed her eyes, while Horatio went back out to the men to not disturb her.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Jake when he saw Horatio coming back from Calleigh's tent smiling widely.

"Yeah you can't have done it that fast" said Eric.

"We'll he probably could, but she couldn't" said Dave who sat down with them.

"Ha, ha, very funny" said Horatio.

"Oh she did you, but you didn't do her" said Nick.

"No she did not and I don't think you should be talking about your sister and my lady that way" said Horatio in a bit annoyed tone.

"Then what are you so happy about" said Adam curiously.

"I won't share it yet" he said since he didn't know if Calleigh wanted to share it with everyone yet.

"Oh come on H tell us we know you wanto" said Eric hopefully.

"Nah I don't feel like it" said Horatio.

"Seems like someone needs you" said Eric and pointed towards Calleigh's tent since she was standing in the door.

"I better go" he said and went back to her.

"She sure got him tamed" said Dave.

"Like you are the one to speak" said Eric and pushed him in the side while the others laughed.

"Calleigh something wrong?" asked Horatio when he had gotten to her.

"I just uhm, no nothing" she said.

"You wanted me to stay with you while you slept" he said.

"Yes please if you don't mind that is" she said.

"No, no, not at all" he said and followed her inside.

A couple of days later Calleigh and Horatio were again back home, he had just been down at the tavern to talk to some of the guys, and when he came back he heard Calleigh crying.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" he asked when he found her in the bathroom.

"Turns out I'm not pregnant after all, just got my period back, and I really hoped I was" she cried.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about it, we can always try again, but we better wait until after we have been fighting the Vikings" he said and held her.

"But I do badly wanted" she cried softly.

"I know you did, but as I said we can fix that later" he said and kissed her forehead.

"I know" she said with a sigh.

"Now have you gotten your new armor yet" he said.

"Was just about to get it when, so I guess all my symptoms was brought on by stress then" she said.

"Probably, you want me to come with you" he said.

"Yes please" she said and gave him a kiss.

"You know we should do something about these living arrangements anytime soon" he said since they were still living at the little room over the tavern with Eric and Jake, and now Julia and Valera lived there to so it wasn't exactly a lot of space to spear.

"Don't you like it I think it's cozy" she said since she liked having them around.

"We could afford a house you know" he said.

"I know, but I like it better this way, besides if I could choose I rather" she stopped.

"You rather live in your dad's castle" he finished.

"I would with you and the rest of course" she said.

"Of course" he said.

"Shall we" she said.

"After you my lady" he said and held the door open for her.

"Thank you kind sire" she said with a giggle and got out before he closed the door behind her.

Sometime later that day Calleigh were out riding when she somehow ended up at the castle. She got of the horse, but she didn't tie him of in case she needed him real fast, she sighed heavily and went inside.

Calleigh looked around at her old home, it was a mess everywhere, then she sneaked upstairs to her old room, it was just like she left it, she went up in her bed and hugged her old teddy closely closing her eyes and fell a sleep, not caring if her father would come and yell at her, right now she was just glad to be back in her old bed.

Horatio was at the tavern looking for Calleigh's chambermaids since he couldn't find her.

He found them with Eric and Jake and asked: Any of ya seen Calleigh?

"No we thought she was with you" said Natalia surprised.

"She was, but she wanted to go for a ride, but that was three hours ago" he said a bit worried.

"She wasn't at the lake either" said Jake surprised.

"No" said Horatio, he had looked there several times and added: And I'm not about to climb every three in the forest for her either.

"She probably not in the forest then you would have seen her horse on the ground" said Eric.

"But then where could she be" said Horatio with a sigh.

"Bet she's up at the castle" said Natalia knowing how much Calleigh missed that place.

"Yeah she probably sneaked up to take a look and fallen a sleep or something" said Julia.

"Hmmm" said Horatio since it dint's seem way of.

"Are you going to check that out" said Jake.

"I am anyone wanna join" said Horatio.

"Yeah" they all said and followed him.

A moment later they all entered the castle and Jake said: What a mess.

"Yeah, sure wasn't like this when we lived here" said Natalia shocked.

"Well the king didn't care much about the place after you left" said one of the servants that had seen them come in.

"You seen the princess" said Natalia.

"No, but if she's here I bet she's up in her room" said the servant.

Horatio nodded and they headed for the stairs to find her.

Horatio slowly opened the door to her room and found her on the bed, he walked up to her, woke her with a kiss and said: You scared me.

"Sorry I was just so tired" she excused her self.

"I know, but next time tell me where you are going" he said.

"I will" she promised and gave him another kiss.

"Oh look who it is, it's the whore I have for a daughter and her court" said Kenwall from the door.

Horatio was about to act, when Calleigh put a hand on his to stop him and got out of bed to face her father.

"I don't like very much to be called a whore, I'm a lady" she said.

"Aren't you living with a man and doing good know what and not being married" said Kendall.

"So it's a crime living with the man I love now" she said.

"It is and why did you have to take over my job" he said with a sigh.

"Since you threw me out and I felt it was right to do so" she said, which was true.

"Umf" he said and turned his back at her.

"So that is where she got it from" Horatio though and smiled a bit.

"Daddy please don't turn your back at me, I really missed you can't we work this out somehow" she said in a very girlish tone.

"Umf" he said again.

"Oh come on aren't I still your little princess" she said, her voice was shaking now as her tears were staring to fall.

This Kenwall couldn't ignore, he turned around, walked over, sat down on her bed, held her closely and said: Of course you're my little princess.

"Why did you have to throw me out, don't you love me no more" she cried softly as Horatio and the rest left them to talk.

"Of course I love you my little princess, I was just mad, can you forgive you silly old dad for treating doing you wrong" he said as he held her closely.

"Only if I can come back and Horatio can live with me to" Calleigh said a bit calmer.

"Hmmm I dunno is he any good" said Kendall.

"He's really good and treats me like a queen" she said honest.

"Speaking of I've been talking to my men and they say you do a great job leading them" said Kendall.

"Why thank you I try, and it's so much fun, I'm gonna beat the Vikings" she said excited.

"You know they are dangerous" said Kendall.

"Yeah that's why it's gonna be so cool fighting against them" she said.

"You're a weird girl" said Kendall and shook his head.

"Nah I ain't so you want the throne back" she said.

"I dunno, we could always share it" he said.

"Oh daddy that would be so cool, so ya don't mind that I'm queen" she said excited.

"No not as long as you listen to me now and again" he said.

"Of course I would, you are after all still king, but I think we should organize a really good plan to get the Vikings" she said.

"I would agree, what did you have in mind" he said.

"If you get all the men over, I'll show ya" she said.

"Deal" he said and they went downstairs.

Calleigh was out in the court yard with the men, she was wearing a purple and dark blue long sleeved dress with a light blue belt held together by a golden belt buckle, and in her hair was a crown of gold and red ruby's.

She was smiling widely and her checks were red of excitement as she showed the men her plan and explained how she wanted them to go about it.

"She's really cute" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Yeah sure is, and looks like she knows what she's talking about to" said Valera.

"She probably does after leading the men for two months, but question is can she beat them" said Julia a bit worried.

"Course she can, she's the strongest one that is" said Natalia pretty certain.

"Nat, she gonna battle against Ivar, Halfdan and Gutrum, they are like the worst there is" said Julia.

"She and Kendall will still win, and she got Horatio and the guys on her side to" said Natalia.

"I'm telling ya no way this will end well" said Julia.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my lady is a damn good fighter and so is her dad" said Horatio who heard them.

"Come on Horatio you really think that is a good idea" said Valera.

"I do, she knows what she's doing, she may be a girl, but still" said Horatio and looked at her, she was so beautiful.

A few days later Calleigh were standing face to face with two huge Vikings, she was sword fighting against both at the same time and was starting to get tired.

"Ser ut som den lille reka begynner å bli sliten" one of them said and laughed. (Looks like this little shrimp is getting tired.)

"Hva forventet du deg Ivar, hun er jo bare ei lita jente" said the other one. (What did you expect she's just a little girl.)

"Hey don't go calling me a little girl, I'm a lady" said Calleigh annoyed.

"Men i helvete, hun skjønner hva vi sier" Ivar said. (What the hell, she understands what we are saying.)

"Of course I understand what you're saying I ain't stupid" said Calleigh.

"Yet you are fighting two guys twice your size, go home to your husband and children where you belong" said Ivar and pared her stroke.

"I ain't got any husband and children and it's my country you are trying to take so of course I'm fighting you, I'll fight ya to the death if I have to" said Calleigh.

"You're the princess" said Ivar surprised.

"I am and you tow are two big stupid men" said Calleigh.

"Did you hear she called us stupid" said Ivar.

"Yeah let's get her" said the other one.

"Ya ain't getting me to do anything" said Calleigh and kept on fighting them looking for a way out.

"So what shall we do with her Harald?" asked Ivar.

"We can always rape her or something" said Harald.

"The hell you ain't" said Calleigh as she stumbled backwards over something and fell to the ground causing her to loose her sword and shield.

She looked up at the guys who were laughing of her and Ivar said: Oh look at that she fell.

Now Calleigh was really scared, she looked after any of her guys, but they were all bizzy fighting, so Calleigh crawled backwards while the guys were following her. She was terrified

that they would do something to her, but yet she didn't showed no sign of fear, she just looked straight at them as she got up.

"Wow why aren't ya more afraid" said Ivar.

"Have nothing to be scared about" she said.

"We are twice your size and not completely harmless how come you aren't backing down?" asked Harald.

"Cause I can't since you stupid guys are trying to take my country" she said again.

"You sure look tired, maybe we should head over to the tavern and continue tomorrow so you can rest" said Ivar.

"You wanna drink with me why" said Calleigh.

"We to need to rest, so where is the nearest tavern" said Harald and smiled at her.

"Follow me" said Calleigh with a giggle and they did.

"You guys seen Calleigh?" Horatio said as he and Dave and Adam fought against Halfdan and Gutrum.

"Nah last I saw she was fighting against Ivar and Harald" said Dave as he pared a stroke with his shield.

"You don't think they are doing anything to her" said Horatio worried picturing the worst.

"I have no idea" said Adam.

"Guys how bad are you, Harald and Ivar wouldn't do something to Calleigh, would they?" Dave asked and pared another stroke.

"Pends on what kinda mood they are in" said Gutrum and pared a stroke.

"Yeah they can be real mean if they wanna, they are after all Vikings" said Halfdan and laughed,

"If they hurt her you will all be paying" said Horatio.

"Oh shaking in my boots" said Halfdan.

"You should" said Horatio angrily looking over at Kenwall, Jake and Eric fighting some other Vikings further away.

"Oh give it a rest old man" said Gutrum.

"Not until you tell me where they have my girl" said Horatio and hit Gutrum's arm so hard that he lost his sword.

"Probably at a tavern or something" said Gutrum.

"Let's go" said Horatio.

"No, no, you're both great fighters, but you're not fast enough" said Calleigh and giggled while she drank her beer.

"Well hard to move when the armor is heavy" said Ivar.

"Yeah, and we're huge to that doesn't exactly help" said Harald.

Calleigh giggled, took another sip of her beer and said: Why are you guys fighting.

"We want more land" said Ivar.

"You're hopeless you got enough land as it is" said Calleigh and giggled again.

"Har vi ikke" said Ivar. (No we don't)

"Yeah you do, you should be at home with your families, not here fighting me" said Calleigh and giggled again, she was starting to get a bit tipsy.

"Morsommere å sloss" said Harald. (More fun to fight).

"Ja, mye morsommere, for mye ansvar med unger og sånn" said Ivar. (Yeah much more fun, to much responsibilities with children and stuff.)

"You guys got kids" said Calleigh surprised.

"Ja, jeg har to jenter på fem og syv og Harald har en gutt på ti og en jente på fire" said Harald. (Yes I got two girls on five and seven and Harald a boy age ten and a girl age four.)

"Don't ya miss'em at all" said Calleigh.

The guys looked down but didn't replay so Calleigh said: Wanna play dart or something?

"Nah to tired and you look real tired to" said Harald.

"I am really tired" said Calleigh with a huge yawn.

"Then you should rest" said Ivar.

"Don't have time, you guys are giving me trouble" she said.

"Sorry bout that, but really you should rest, where is your room" said Ivar.

"To tired to walk" she said since she was.

"We'll have to carry you then" said Harald and they both got up.

Ivar lifted her up and threw her over the shoulder while she giggled and they went upstairs and lay her down on the bed before Ivar said: We start twelve tomorrow so you can sleep have a good night princess.

"Mmm" she said cause her eyes were closed and she was to tired to talk so they just left her.

As Ivar and Harald left Calleighs room laughing and talking Horatio saw it since he came upstairs and said: What did you guys do to my girl.

"We just put her to bed, she was way to wasted" said Ivar and smiled.

"You want me to believe that" said Horatio angrily.

"It's the truth if ya don't believe us ask her, all we did was drinking and talking, then put her to bed" said Harald.

"Why were you drinking with her in the first place" said Horatio.

"We never turn down a pretty lady" said Ivar.

"Yeah and you were obviously to bizzy to pay attention to her needs" said Harald.

"I do so all the time and someone had to fight you guys" said Horatio.

"Well we managed to take a break and talk and so should you" said Ivar.

"Are you accusing me of not treating her wrong" said Horatio.

"Kinda" both said.

That was it for Horatio, he went at them and they all started to fight which only resulted in them all getting black and blue and Ivar and Harald leaving while Horatio went into Calleigh's room.

Calleigh had been walking up by the noise outside looked at him and said: What on earth did you do?

"I fought with the guys that came outta our bedroom" he said.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Cause I don't like guys coming outta my girl's bedroom" he said.

"I can have anyone I want in here" she argued.

"Don't tell me you did anything with them" he said.

"Only drinking and talking, it was lots of fun" she said.

"Oh yeah and you didn't even bother to tell me" he said.

"You were fighting and I don't need to tell you everything, it's not like we are married" she said.

"So you did something with them after all, how nice of you" he said.

"I did not, I had not reason nor desire to" she said.

"Don't seem that way, you know what I'll leave then you can all the fun you need" he said.

"Don't be silly" she said.

"Seems like that's what ya want" he said.

"I want you" she said.

"Don't seem that way" he said.

"Why are you being difficult" she said frustrated.

"Cause you are dragging the enemy into your bedroom not me" he said.

"Why would you think so badly of me" she said.

"Cause to me it looked wrong" he said.

"I didn't do anything I swear" she said.

"To bad I don't believe ya, I'll fight for you but nothing more" he said and left.

"Umf" she said and went back to sleep, she was too tired to think any ore of it.

The next morning if became clear to Calleigh what had happened the night before, and she sighed heavily.

How could he do that to her and now that she needed him the most, and to cause her pain like this. She felt like something inside her was damaged badly and it hurt, so she started to cry.

"Calleigh what is wrong?" asked Dave who found her crying.

"It hurts" she said.

"You got hurt yesterday during the fight?" Dave asked.

"No it hurts in here" she said and pointed towards where her heart was.

"You're not having a stroke or something" said Jake.

"No she got a broken heart, what did H do?" asked Adam.

"He said he wouldn't be with me no more, said I was to have fun with other men, and that he just wanted to work for me, I don't want that, I want him and I don't wanna go out there if he's not by my side" she cried.

"Hang on he said what why when?" said Dave shocked.

"And you have to fight it's your country" said Nick.

"But without him it don't matter anymore and it's dads country not mine" she cried.

"Calleigh what really happened" said Dave and she explained and said: I didn't do anything with' em, I really didn't, they were just being nice nothing more and that he can think so badly of me" she said.

"Calleigh that man is madly in love with you of course he would get jealous if he sees two men coming outta your room, you would do the same if the situation was reversed" said Dave.

"No I wouldn't cause I know he loves me and I trust him, why can't he do the same" said Calleigh.

"Look at your self you are beautiful any man can see that and any man would give anything to be in his place and he knows that, and since he's old" Dave stopped.

"He's not old, he's perfect in every way, Dave I want him" said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"Then you have to find him" said Dave.

"I guess I do I need him so badly" she said and left the room.

"Is it just me or did she sound randy" said Nick.

"Very randy" said Dave and shook his head.

Calleigh looked all over town and the lake for Horatio but for once she couldn't find him.

"Where the hell is he" she thought annoyed and went up to the castle to think.

She opened the door to her room and gasped in surprise when she saw him sleeping on her bed.

"Handsome" she said and sat down next to him and stroked his hair.

"Huh" he said and looked surprised at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was sleeping" he said.

"But why in my room" she said.

"I kinda just ended up here and it's a very nice bed to sleep in" he said.

"It is" she said and started to kissing him hungrily until they both were gasping for air.

"Calleigh what in the ohhhhhh world" he growled as she started going at his neck.

"I need you" she said and started to rub her self at his groin while she kept on kissing him like crazy.

"Calli would you ohhhhh slow down" he growled, he had never before experienced her like this.

"I won't need you now" she said and removed his underwear after she had gotten undresses to get on top of him when he suddenly pinned her down and said: Why are you acting like this.

"I need you so badly" she said since she did.

He shook his head and started to bite her roughly as she screamed out in pleasure and arced beneath him.

He got inside her while he kissed her passionately until they both needed to stop to get some air and as he kept on working his way into her he looked into her eyes and she into his until they both let go.

He got of her and she crawled on top of him and said: I assure you I wanna be with you forever and I have no interest in noone else so you don't have anything to worry about. Even if they tried I wouldn't be interested in any way, it's only you handsome.

Horatio just held her closely and said: We better go.

"Just a little nap" she said and closed her eyes and he hadn't got the heart to say try to argue her out of it.

It was a few weeks later and they were still fighting when Calleigh said: Ivar can't you take your stupid men and go home, I'm feed up this ain't fun anymore and I want Jorvik back to.

"Wow what made you so angry all of a sudden" said Ivar.

"You're just pissed cause you can't rest and have sex cause you're fighting" said Gutrum.

"Yeah maybe we should let you have a sex break" Halfdan joked.

"NOT FUNNY" Calleigh yelled frustrated and slammed her sword into him so he feel to the ground hardly.

"Wow easy, you know that's not fair" said Halfdan.

"Don't talk about fair, I haven't seen my man for weeks cause you bloody people are fighting us all the time" she snarled and kept on fighting.

"Though you liked fighting" said Ivar.

"I do" she said since she did, but she was starting to feel feed up since it was going no where and she never saw Horatio since she and her dad was bizzy leading their army's and coming up with new strategies to fight the Vikings so they could win.

"Then what are you complaining about" said Halfdan.

"I want you out so I can have my I mean out country" she said.

"Then you gotto win it first you know the rule" said Ivar.

"I do, but, never mind you rotten guys" she snapped.

"You can always have sex and fight, bet you can do it" said Gutrum.

"That's not even funny, I had it" she said and threw down her sword and shield and run of in tears.

"Really guys not cool" said Eric as he kept on fighting.

"Yeah, she's still young, she should have fun, not be fighting" said Jake.

"Well that is her choice to do, as a girl she could stay home" Ivar said.

"What is there to stay home for her family and her man is fighting you logs" said Eric.

"Well we don't see out families either" said Ivar.

"But that is cause you choose to come here and take over our land" said Jake.

"Yeah cause we want it" said Halfdan.

"How bout just a little peacetime, if not for us or her" said Eric.

"How long" said Gutrum.

"Four days" said Jake.

"No fighting for four days, deal, but after that no more peacetime" said Gutrum.

"Deal" said Eric and they went to tell Calleigh.

"Calleigh you ok?" asked Eric when he found her in her tent.

"No I'm not, I miss handsome and with all this fighting I don't getto see him" she said.

"I got news, Gutrum and the guys agrees on a four days peace time so you can see him" said Eric.

"They did why?" she asked.

"Cause you needed a break" sad Eric.

"They stopped cause of me I don't get that" she said confused.

"Do you really care now you can be with old H" said Eric and smiled at her.

"He's not old, never call him old" she said.

"Calli, he's forth teen years older than you, I would call that old" he said.

"He ain't" she said since she didn't think so.

"He's old enough to be your dad, how come you don't like any younger men" said Eric.

"Would you stop talking like that, he's not old I say and I want you to leave" she said.

Eric sighed and left when Horatio entered, he looked at her and said: Sweetheart what's wrong?

"Eric think that you're to old for me" she said.

"And do you think so to" said Horatio.

"No not at all, I love you with all my heart and your age don't matter to me" she said.

"Glad to hear so what do you wanna do since we can do anything" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Can't we go up to the lake" she said.

"Of course" he said and they left the tent.

An hour later she lay on a branch in the three sleeping, while he sat leaning against the three just looking at the water happy to be near her again.

Horatio looked up at her, her head was resting on her arms and she somehow managed to turn without falling down as she mumbled something her couldn't get.

He sighed and thought that she was way to young to be fighting a war, she should be having fun and be with guys that was, that was younger than him self.

He wondered why she picked him and wondered if Eric was right even if she didn't seem to think so, he just couldn't get why he loved him so much, not that he minded at all cause he loved her more than life it self.

He looked up again, for once she looked so peaceful like she had not a care in the world so he decided to do the same as her so he closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

Calleigh walked up sometime later and watched Horatio, he was sleeping and snoring a little. She smiled to her self it was kinda cute. He was so cute when he slept, she could watch him for hours and not being feed up with it.

She thought about Eric's words, they hurt her, how could he say that and what did he know. So he was a lot older than her, but he was also her perfect match in every single way, she had know so from the first time she meet him in the forest and he had talked to her even if he was after the princess and she could tell then he liked her even if he didn't knew who she was.

He must have or else he wouldn't have come back to look for her.

And the way he never even tried to do anything when she was naked around her, that made her love him even more because it showed the he respected her.

Oh how she loved everything about him and specially when he called her his girl. She was his girl and some day she would be his wife and have his children, oh how she longed to be the mother of his children, that would be so wonderful.

She looked down at him once more and thought that with him she was happier than she ever thought she could be, with him she was complete and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Half an hour later Calleigh had managed to sneak quietly down from the three and were now swimming in the lake to cool down a little since it was a hot day.

She dived down and swim along the bottom of the lake for a while to be started to see Horatio when she came back up.

Calleigh swam up to him and gave him a soft kiss when she could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh and said: So you missed me to.

"Of course I did" he said and pulled her closer while he kissed her neck.

"Ohhhh I love it when you ohhhh dooo that" she moaned softly as he kept going while his fingers caressed her back slowly.

"So we only got four days" he said.

"Yeeeeeeeees" she screamed out in pleasure.

"I surly hope you didn't cum that fast" he said and looked shocked at her.

"Nooooo" she moaned and got closer to him.

"What do you say to live up her for those four days to get some alone time cause I just wanto be with you" he said and kissed her neck collarbone gently.

"That his a wonderful idea, but we would still need food and drink, I have no intentions on living an leaf, berries, the water in this lake and your juices alone" she said as he lifted her on top of him self and she let her arms and feet wrap tightly around his body.

"I'll take care of it, oh God I missed you" he said as he started to speared her with his lance.

"I ohhhhh, missed you to please go faster, ohhhhhhhh" she moaned.

He kept going faster and faster until she started to shake like crazy and hang on to him like she was afraid to let him go.

While doing so she could feel him release him self whit a long, wild roar.

She calmed down, but kept on hanging on to him and he said: Calleigh you are almost crushing me her would you please just loosen your grip.

"No I won't, I need to feel I have you near, I need to feel like you never again will be apart from me again, I need to feel your heart beating along with mine, I love you so much and I've been apart from you for to long, and after these four days who know how long this war will last and I will see you next since we are fighting on different fronts on the battlefield" she said as silent tears started to fall on his shoulder fining their way down his back down to the water.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, listen to me, I have no intentions to leaving you in the battlefield or in life for that matter, because I can't bear the thought of you being left behind" he said and kissed her shoulder gently.

"How can you say that, you can't predict what will happen or not, those guys are so though and I'm so tired, I just want dad to get back what's his and that they leave and go back home so we can be together when we want again" she cried, she was shaking now.

"Shhhhh I didn't fight to get you to loose you" he said.

"And I thought it was the other way around" she said between her heavy cries.

"I think it was both ways, and I will not leave you if you get what I mean, when this war is over I wanna be locked up with you for as long as I can, and have you for as much as I can" he said and kissed her shoulder again.

"Oh I can hardly wait, I wanto be with you night and day and have as much of you as possible whenever I want" she said and let her head rest on his shoulder as she let out a satisfied sigh.

Horatio couldn't help to stop another erection that he felt coming on so he without warning speared her again, she left out a gasp in surprise, but she let him go on and held on to him even harder than before while she let her lips lock with his as he worked his way into her.

She released her lips and gasped and moan of pleasure as he worked his way into her warm centre more aggressively until he once again cum with a wild roar and so did she shortly after.

Afterwards he just held her closely as they both were breathing heavily.

That night they were both sitting naked under a blanket beside a fire. She was resting her head against his chest and said: You make me so happy do you know that.

"Hmmm you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world" he said and kissed her gently.

"I sure hope that when we start fighting again it will be over quickly since I really wanna start having your babies real soon" she said.

"Why are you in sucha rush with that" he said.

"I dunno, I just feel that I need that" she said.

"Hmmm, you know you don't have to give me children to make me happy, I'm satisfied more than enough by your self" he said.

"I know, but I really wanto" she said since she did.

He kissed her once more before she yawned and he said: Tired.

"Very, the fighting and you have sort of made me satisfied, but also very tired" she said.

"Then you should get some rest" he said.

"Sure you won't mind that I slept" she said.

"No not at all" he said and gave her another kiss,

"Mmmm hold me closer" she said and he did before she closed her eyes and drifted of.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

6 Months later.

Kendall, Calleigh and the rest were still fighting against the Vikings and have done so non stop for the last six months and she was more pissed an annoyed than ever before and to make matters worse she was randy as hell, she couldn't even remember when she was with Horatio last.

"Calleigh would ya calm down" said Eric terrified since she was slaughtering down the one Viking after the next without even thinking.

"NO I WON'T I'M FEED UP AND I WANT AN END TO IT" she yelled and continued to fight against two men twice her size.

"Man would you get H over here this is a blood bath she's going way to far, not even her dad is that bad" said Eric to Jake.

"I'll try" said Jake and headed over to where Horatio was.

"NO" she yelled at him, she was furious, all she wanted was for these guys to leave her and her fathers country alone.

"Calleigh would ya calm down, I know it's war, but still" said Eric.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT" she yelled at him so harsh that he didn't dare to do otherwise

Jake had somehow managed to get to Horatio and said: Horatio you gotto calm her down, she's killing everyone in her way to get them out, it's not civil anymore, it's a blood bath.

"And what exactly do you want me to do with it" he said as he fought of a couple of Vikings while talking.

"Talk to her, I mean she's pissed and bet she's real randy to, you are probably the only one who can reach her now" said Jake.

"Hmmm" he said and followed Jake.

"WOULD YOU FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME GET BACK TO YOUR STUPID COUNTRY" Calleigh yelled at Harald.

"No we want this land and you know it" he said as he pared her stoke.

"AND I WANT YOU THE HELL OUT IT BELONGS TO US NOT YOU SO GET OUT" she yelled as she took another blow to his armour when she felt someone's arms around the waist of her armour and someone started to kiss her neck.

Calleigh left out a soft moan, but kept going while Horatio kept kissing her neck, and whispered: You're way to tense sweetheart.

"Ohhh, keep going" she said, yet not of focus as she fought the sword outta Harald's hand and kicked it away and went for Ivar.

"Ohhhhh, that ohhh I need you" she moaned.

"I need you to, but really I can't do it while fighting" he said and turned her quickly around to kiss her before her turned her back so she could fight.

Calleigh pared Ivar and said: Please go back.

"Why what do we get for it" he said and watched how Horatio kept going at her neck while she talked.

"You can stay here, but only if you don't fight anymore" she said before she let out a scream of pleasure as Horatio found just the right spot.

"Hmm sounds fair" he said.

"Now do we have an agreement" she said before she let out another scream of pleasure.

"We do" he said and shook her hand and went to get the men to stop fighting.

"Need you now" she said and looked for the closest place to do it, but saw now where.

"I need you to so badly, can you hold on to we get to the lake" he said.

"I dunno, I'll try" she said as they left the campsite.

"Ohhh would you please hurry" said Calleigh she was already naked in the grass by the lake, looking at him while he was getting undressed to.

"Can't you just wait until I get undresses, ohhhhh" he growled, since she had started to suck on his hardness as he was struggling to get of the upper part of his armour.

"Calliiii, ohhhhhh please" he growled as she let his hardness sink into the debt of her mouth.

Calleigh couldn't respond since she was almost chocking on his big lance, yet she kept on sucking as he finally was undressed.

"Calliiiiiiii, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh" he screamed out as she retraced and he let the white fluid spill out over the ground.

"Couldn't you just wait a little longer, that won't make any babies" she said with a giggle.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice now did you sweetheart" he said and smiled at her.

"Well you said for me to wait, but you don't know fair" she said still giggling.

"You naughty girl" he said and got down on the grass and pinned her down while they were bout laughing.

"No fair you are stronger" she said and rolled so she got on top.

"But you are quicker" he said and rolled so he got on top again.

"You are heavier, you're crushing me" she giggled happily to finally be alone with him.

"Somehow I doubt that my love" he said and kissed her softly while he stroke some hair away from her face.

"I think you are ready again" she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm" he said and gave her a long deep kiss.

Then he just looked her in the eyes before she said: Please don't let me wait any longer.

Horatio got inside her and started to work his way into her while she moaned softly until they cum together.

Then he saw tears falling from her eyes and said: Sweetheart something wrong?

"No I'm just so happy to finally be with you again, I love you so much" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"And I you, are you tired?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't feel like moving can't we just stay like this" she said.

"Of course we can" he said and kissed her once more before she closed her eyes and drifted of.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

5 YEARS LATER.

"Oh come on Nat give me another kiss" said Ryan and dragged her closer.

"Nay, I don't have time" she said with a giggle.

"Sure you do" he said and kissed her playfully again.

"Really I don't" she said with another giggle.

"But you'll have more fun with me" he said and held her closely while he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm, you know I rather stay with you cutie, but I have to go down to the marked to shop some things for Calleigh, but I'm sure you could join me if ya like" she said hopefully.

"Yeah sure" he said and put and arm around her waist as they walked towards the road that lead down to the marked.

"Hey wait up" they heard Julia say.

"Oh sorry Jules, is Val coming to?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we're going to meet Jake and Eric down at the marked" said Julia as Valera joined them and they started to walk.

"MUMMY" Freya yelled from the living room at the castle.

"What is it honey?" Calleigh asked when she saw her daughter crying.

"Arthur Richard stole my dolly and Lancelot stole my dagger" she cried.

"ARTHUR, LANCELOT GET IN HERE NOW" Calleigh yelled.

"What is it mother" the two five year old boys said with innocent looks.

"Give your sister her doll and her dagger back" said Calleigh.

"No cause it ain't fair that she getto have a dagger and she's only three and we don't" said Arthur.

"Well if you behaved a bit more it would be more tempting to give such a thing to you" said Calleigh annoyed.

"Umf" said Lancelot.

"No give it back" said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"Uhm we can't" said Arthur.

"And why is that?" said Calleigh.

"Well she's dead" said Arthur.

"What did you do this time" said Calleigh with a sigh.

Lancelot dragged her along out in the courtyard where she saw the doll or what was left of it, her head and arms were cut of and she was badly stabbed, beside lay the dagger.

"No, how could you do that" Freya cried sadly since the doll was her dearest belonging, she never went anywhere without it.

"How could you do that to her, you're so grounded now go to your rooms" Calleigh yelled and they wandered of.

"I'm sorry honey, I can by you a new if ya like" said Calleigh in a comforting tone.

"I don't want another one, won't be the same" she cried sadly in Calleigh's arms.

"I know honey" said Calleigh and stroke her gently.

"I think I wanna be alone" she said and headed for her room while Calleigh sighed and went to yell at her boys.

"Was it really necessary to do that, you know how much that doll meant to her" said Calleigh angrily.

"It's just a stupid doll, she can get another one" said Arthur.

"To her it wasn't just a doll, why did you do it" said Calleigh.

"Cause you always treat her better and that's not fair" said Lancelot.

"Yeah we want dad he's much more fun than you" said Arthur.

"Though luck, he ain't here and you are grounded, and if you do anything else to hurt her I swear I'll make you pay plenty for it" said Calleigh.

"You can't hit us and such" said Lancelot.

"I can do as I please, you are my children how I wanto punish you is up to me" she said and left.

"Jake, would you stop that I'm trying to shop" said Julia giggling as he was trying to kiss her while she picked out stuff from the baker.

"Oh come on, I know you wanna fool around with me" said Jake.

"I do, not just right now, later tonight" she said firmly.

"As you wish my lady" he said and backed of her.

"Thank you, so have you by any chance seen or heard from Horatio lately, cause Calleigh is" Julia stopped.

"Nah think he's at Stetler's place, but haven't heard from him nor has anyone else, Calleigh must be real pissed" said Jake.

"She is, I never got why he left though" said Julia.

"Neither did I, but you can always ask her" said Jake.

"That is the greatest plan in the world" said Julia.

"Yeah" said Jake and laughed.

"Ok let's get over and get some fruit then I have to get back" said Julia.

"Mum you ok" said Lancelot sometime later as he found his mother by the table running her temple.

"I'm fine" she said with a sigh.

"You don't seem fine" he said.

"I am just leave me" she said not even looking at him, she was afraid if she did so he would see her cried out eyes.

"He will come back" he said.

"Just go" said Calleigh tiredly wondering if Horatio ever would come back.

"But mum" said Lancelot.

"Go" she said her voice was shaking.

As he was walking out he saw Natalia and Ryan making out in the hall and said: Auntie Nat isn't there anything we can do she's so sad and I dunno what to do to help her.

"I don't even know why he left" said Natalia.

"Please Auntie Nat talk to her" Lancelot begged.

"Ok, ok, Ryan you gotto clean the stable" she said and went into Calleigh.

"Calleigh why did he leave exactly?" Natalia asked.

"It was a silly fight about the children and the household, he felt I'm in control and he said I've been holding back on him, but" she said and looked down.

"But" said Natalia.

"Let's just say it's a reason and I didn't mean to yell at him the way I did" she said.

"Then you gotto find him" said Natalia.

"Not up for it and I really, really need him, I can't do this alone not now" she said sadly.

"How come you're not up for it?" asked Natalia.

"I'm just not, but I really need him and I miss him, would you excuse me" she said and run upstairs to their room.

Natalia went out to Ryan and said: Who's the best and fastest on horse?

"Calleigh why?" he said.

"We gotto get Horatio here, she needs him, why I dunno, just knows that she does" she said.

"Can't she ride then" said Ryan.

"She said that she's not up for it, so who are the fastest" said Natalia.

"Either Jake or Julia I would think" said Ryan.

"And where are they?" asked Natalia.

"Should be around here somewhere, but if he won't come back on his own I don't think there is much they can do" he said.

"We gotto try" said Natalia and went to find them.

A moment later she found them going at it in the vine cellar and said: You gotto stop I need a fast horseman and it's urgent.

"Nat privacy please" said Jake annoyed.

"Well later, one of you gotto ride and get H here, Calleigh needs him and she's not up for a ride right now" said Natalia.

"He's her bloody man" said Jake annoyed when they heard a scream of pain from upstairs and they all ran to check it out.

Calleigh was screaming of pain from inside the bedroom, but the door was closed so they couldn't get in.

"Calleigh what's the matter, you hurt" Natalia yelled terrified.

"It hurts and I need a doctor" Calleigh whimpered.

"Go get Alexx now" said Natalia and Jake run downstairs to find her.

"Damn we gotto get through this door, but how" said Natalia.

"I have no idea, we need something to bust it open" said Natalia.

"Nah spare key" said Freya who suddenly appeared from no where and unlocked the door.

"Hurts" Calleigh cried as she was on the floor twisting in pain.

"Let me through" said Alexx and sat down next to Calleigh to have a look.

"Would someone get that man of hers here now" said Alexx.

"On it" said Jake and left again.

"I'm not going to loose" Calleigh said terrified.

"I'm going to do my best to not let that happen ok" said Alexx calmly.

"Pease I couldn't bear to loose my baby" Calleigh cried.

"Just leave it to me ok" said Alexx and started to examine her.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Jake rode as fast as he ever had to Stetler's castle and run in the door and said: Is Horatio here?

"In the courtyard with Rick and Rebekka" said the servant and Jake run out to the courtyard.

"Jake what are you doing here, what is wrong?" said Rebekka when she saw him, he looked scared and his face was red from going so fast and he was breathing heavily.

"Horatio you have to get back, it's Calleigh, she's" Jake said trying to catch his breath.

"She's what exactly" said Horatio annoyed as an alarm bell went of in his head.

"I dunno, she was on the floor twisting in pure pain and she might loose her baby, now would you get on your horse and get back" said Jake.

"Oh dear God you have to get back there, this don't sound good" said Rebekka worried.

"Nah she'll be fine" said Horatio calmly, but he was thinking "No, no, dear God please don't let anything happen to her, I couldn't bear it if it did".

"Would you stop being and ars and go to her" Rick snapped.

"Yeah if this goes the way it looked like she won't live through it if you aren't there" said Jake.

"Though" said Horatio thinking "What have I done".

"Horatio you are going" said Rebekka in a warning tone.

"She needs you why do you have to be so damn difficult" Jake said angrily.

"Cause she threw me out" said Horatio.

"Had you known her any better you would know she only spoke in anger" said Jake.

"Well she can deal with it her self" said Horatio.

"She's your girl and she's in pain, can't you see that it's all because she's longing her self sick for you, she needs you badly, and if this baby isn't to save it's because of you, and if you're not going voluntary I'll beat you unconscious and drag you home" said Jake.

"I'll get in on that" said Rebekka.

"So will I" said Rick.

Finally it hit Horatio what a fool he had been and he run to his horse hoping it wouldn't be to late already.

Horatio practically stored into Calleigh's bedroom where he found her crying sadly so hardly that she was shaking.

"Calleigh sweetheart did we" he said, that sentence was too hard to finish.

"No, but it still hurts, how could you just leave me like that" she cried, her face was pale and here eyes tired and sad.

"I'm so sorry, I was a fool, oh sweetheart" he said as tears started to fall from his eyes, it pained him to see her like this.

"You really should know better, it hurts so badly" she said and turned his back on him, and he understood at once that it was her heart she was talking about. He lay down and held her closely his head rested on her shoulder as they both cried, and since he didn't know what to say he didn't say anything, he just held her.

And since she didn't feel like talking since she was to exhausted she just let him hold her closely glad that she still had her baby and that he was finally there.

When she wake up again her head was resting on his chest and he was stroking her naked back gently.

Calleigh let out a satisfied sigh and he asked: How are you feeling?

"Much better, promise you won't ever leave again I really can't function without you, it's too hard" she said and kissed his chest gently.

"I won't I promise" he said and kissed the top of her head gently as she let out another sigh.

"Good cause your sons are not nice to my little girl" she said.

"What did they do?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head again.

"They ripped apart her favourite doll" said Calleigh.

"They didn't, how did you punish my boys" he said.

"Grounded them and treated to beat them black and blue" she said and kissed his chest.

"You're scaring my boys how very nice of you" he said with a chuckle.

"They were not being nice to my girl" she said with a giggle.

"Speaking of, my boys have my name and your girl your title, what bout the next one, are you ever gonna marry me" he said.

"Maybe some day, why you need to be married to know I'm your girl, I think I have proven that plenty" she said with another giggle.

"Oh you have and of course we don't need to, but will the next one be with your title or may name" he said.

"Pends if it is boy or girl" she said and kissed him.

"Hmm" he said.

"What would you rather want" she said.

"I would like one more of each but since you are only having one I guess another big, strong boy" he said.

"You don't like my little girl" she said.

"I love your little girl, but not as much as I love you" he said and kissed her.

"That was that was nice save" she said.

"Well thank you, but really I would like another girl to" he said.

"That's good" he said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Cause we might get one of each, twins again, though Alexx told you" she said.

"No she didn't, oh yeah two more that is so cool" he said excited.

"Easy handsome I'm not up for any celebrating at the moment" she said and gave him another kiss.

"Oh sorry, but I oh" he said.

"Well that was nicely said" she said with a giggle.

"Yes I'm very well spoken" he said and smiled at her.

"Yes you sure are, maybe later not right now ok" she said and stroke his chest.

"I guess I can live with that as long as you don't go anywhere" he said and stroke her back.

"I have no need, desire or strength to so no worries" she said.

"You better get some more rest then he said" and kissed the top of her head again.

"Mhm" she replied and they both drifted of again.

"Mummy, mummy can I please ride the horse" said Arthur Richard.

"No I say you are too young" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"But Robin and John getto ride and they are younger and Freya getto to" said Arthur.

"Robin and John have a father that is a stable boy and besides Freya is" Calleigh stopped.

"Mummy look what I can do" said Freya a she got her pony to go up on two feet.

"You know you aren't allowed to do that" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Hey Frey I can do it to" said Robin and get his horse to go up to.

"Cool, wanna race Rob" said Freya and smiled.

"Yeah but I think John wanna join to" he said and looked at his twin brother, they were both three like Freya, but all three could ride their ponies very well.

"Yeah I'll beat ya" said John and they started to race.

"Not again" said Natalia and looked after her two children.

"MUMMY I WANNA RIDE" Arthur yelled.

"Nay I say, now leave and go bug your dad or something" said Calleigh.

"I HATE YA YOU MUST BE THE MOT STUPID MUM IN THE WORLD" he yelled at her before her run of.

"You really should treat them the same" said Natalia.

"All in good time, when I think he's ready he will ride" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Have you seen Julie" they heard Jake asked.

"No why lost your kid again" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"No playing hide and seek, but she hides to well" said Jake with a sigh.

"Looked in the stables" said Calleigh.

"Everywhere" said Jake.

"Maybe she climbed up a three" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Ugh" said Jake and headed for the park around the castle to find his five year old while Natalia and Calleigh giggled.

"Would you hurry up" said Lancelot, they were in the stable in the middle of the night.

"Yeah but this saddle is real heavy" said Arthur Richard as he was carrying it over to FireDragon.

The horse was wild as he didn't like that noone rode him but Calleigh he raised and stamped before them as he snorted angrily at them.

"I dunno about this he looks real mad and mum will be to" said Lancelot, he was starting to get real scared of the big horse.

"You're such a wimp, help me get this on" said Arthur Richard and they somehow managed to get the saddle and the bridles on and get him outside.

Arthur got on top and the horse got even wilder and now Lancelot was really scared and said: You better get down.

"Nah he won't do anything, get up" said Arthur.

"I dunno" said Lancelot.

"Come on" said Arthur and got him up on the horse who were acting like crazy stamping and throwing on his head to get them of, but since that didn't work he sat full speed against the forest as Lancelot screamed out in fear and Arthur hang on tightly to not fall of.

Calleigh suddenly woke up she had a feeling something was very wrong and went to check on her children, when she didn't find the boys in their beds she walked back to Horatio and said: Handsome the boys is gone, this is not good.

"We'll find them" he said with a yawn as they got dressed and went downstairs and found the door outside open.

Calleigh's fear grew even bigger when she saw the door to the stable open. She run over, and saw her horse missing, then she looked at Horatio with scared eyes and said: They took my horse, that will never end well he will kill them, oh dear Lord.

"Relax we'll find them" said Horatio calmly.

"Handsome when we do it's probably to late, that horse won't have anyone on him but he, he's like a wild beast, he'll" she stopped as tears were falling from her eyes as she blamed her self for not teaching her sons to ride, then this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm sure their fine" he said.

"No their not, he didn't get his name cause he's nice" she said terrified.

"He wouldn't kill them would he" said Horatio.

"He could, he's big and they are only five, oh dear Lord what have I done" she cried.

"You know the horse, go after" said Horatio.

"I'm afraid it's already too late" she said as she saw the horse return without her boys she sank to her knees crying.

Horatio looked at the horse, it was covered in sweat and it was tramping in front of them still angry, he didn't dare to get close to him and said: Calleigh you gotto get him to take you to them.

Calleigh got up, walked over to the horse and said: Easy boy, easy, what did you do to my babies.

Her voice was shaking and the horse understood that he had acted wrongly and looked down, Calleigh stroke his neck and said: Just take me to them.

She got up and they rode of.

Calleigh got of the horse near the lake and found Arthur sitting next to Lancelot, his eyes were closed.

She got of and run over to them and sank down next to her sons, she felt for a pulse on Lancelot, and found one and asked: What happened?

"I'm real sorry mum, I just wanted to ride the horse and he was real wild, and so he headed of and it was so scary and we couldn't get him to stop and" he said.

"Did he throw you two of and why isn't you in any harm" said Calleigh.

"No he didn't well not exactly, he kinda got here and well he kinda sat down so we fell down but not hard and then he turned at us, but I backed away, but Lance he was so scared and he didn't and he raised and got down real fast, so the ground was shaking and then he got back up and down once more and his one hoof landed on Lace but I don't see how it should have caused harm, didn't look like a hard hit" said Arthur.

"We better get him home so Alexx can have a look at him and no more riding" said Calleigh.

"I wouldn't dare" said Arthur as Calleigh lifted up Lancelot and they headed back home.

Calleigh gently lay her son down in his bed as tears were falling from her eyes.

"Would you move aside for just a bit so I can take a look at him" said Alexx calmly.

Calleigh moved and Alexx removed his clothes to see how bad it was. His chest was badly bruised and so was his left arm.

Horatio who had now entered the room stood behind Calleigh and hold her tightly as she was shivering like a leaf.

Alexx looked at them and said: He got a couple of broken ribs, it's painful, but it will heal in time, and his hand I a bit bruised, but other than that he's fine" said Alexx and put some bandages on him so he wouldn't risk any more damages on his broken ribs.

"Will he wake up?" asked Calleigh.

"I think so, I mean he should, but that's always hard to say" said Alexx honest.

"Handsome" was all Calleigh managed to say before she fell apart in his arms.

"He will be ok" said Horatio calmly.

"But what if he won't, this is all my fault" she cried.

"No it's not, and I'm sure he'll wake up and be just fine" said Horatio.

"I'm not feeling good" said Calleigh.

"We better get you to bed" said Horatio.

"I can't sleep as long as he's like that" she cried.

"You need to and I'll watch him" said Horatio.

"I don't wanna leave him" she said.

"Then you are sleeping here" he said and sat down on the floor with her. She leaned her head to his chest and slowly cried her self back to sleep while he stroke her gently.

"Horatio" Calleigh gasped, the time was around 4AM and she was in so much pain that she could hardly speak at all.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" he asked terrified.

"It's the" she said between her heavy breaths and gasps of pain.

He looked at her in the moonlight he could see her face was white sweaty and twisted in pain as she lay on the ground crouching.

"Oh no, please don't" he begged in his mind as he went to get Alexx, but he knew it was probably too late.

"Alexx you gotto come quick, it's Calleigh, she's" he said.

Alexx looked at him, his face was shining with terror, so she grabbed his kit and followed him upstairs.

When they got there the room was again quiet, Calleigh lay on the floor, her face was white as snow and beneath her it was a pond of blood.

"Don't you dare say I lost her" said Horatio his voice was shaking.

Alexx sat down next to her to try to find her pulse, it was there but it was weak, almost to weak, she sighed and said: She's hanging in there by a tread, but you lost the babies.

"Just make sure she makes it, I can't go on without her" said Horatio, he was crying now.

"I'll do my best, would you move Lancelot and get Natalia and Julia I need the bed" said Alexx and Horatio did as she asked.

It was 7 Am and Horatio was sitting outside the door to Lancelot's room crying in fear of loosing his lady when Freya walked over to him and said: Daddy what's wrong?

"Your mum is very sick and I dunno if she'll make it my little princess" he said sadly.

"Of course she will" said Freya.

"I dunno this time" said Horatio sadly.

"Course she will she's strong" said Freya.

"I dunno if this will help her this time" said Horatio.

"She'll make it, she love us to much to leave us behind, well you the most" said Freya.

"Hmmm" said Horatio.

"It's true, she could never leave you daddy" said Freya.

"I hope your right princess" he said as she said down and rested her head on his lap.

"I am you just hang in there, she'll make it through I promise" said Freya calmly as Arthur Richard and Lancelot came out and said: Daddy what is it, where's mummy.

"You're ok, she's in there she's real sick" said Horatio.

"Don't worry dad she'll make it" said Lancelot.

"Yeah she's stronger than any of us" said Arthur Richard and they sat down next to him.

"But still I dunno if that's enough" said Horatio.

"Dad she won't leave us" said Arthur.

"Yeah she belongs with us" said Lancelot.

"She's our angel and God wouldn't take her away, he knows we need her" said Arthur.

"Yeah she's your angel" said Freya and closed her eyes and fell a sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note**: I just felt like using a part of one of my fav lov songs at the end :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Horatio was sitting by Calleigh's bed, holding her hand, she was sleeping peacefully, she had gotten the colors back and her checks was rose red as always. He smiled her she was so beautiful, oh how he loved her, he was so glad that she made it.

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly and looked at him and said: Did we.

"We did and I almost you" he said.

"Nah I could never leave you behind with three kids besides I love you to much" she said and smiled wagly through her tears.

"Oh sweetheart" he said and held her closely.

"At least we have the other three" she said.

"We do and Arthur is awake and well, they are playing down at the stables with Julie, Robin and John" said Horatio.

"Good" she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not to good, but I will get by it in time" she said with a sigh.

"I love you to" he said.

"I know that's why I came back to you" she said and gave him the softest kiss.


End file.
